Trusting Trust
by NayruSapphire
Summary: (Takes place in modern world) Link is a student at North Hylian College University. All he wants is the right girl to come along, but when she does - a girl with a troubled life and not much trust or love to give - it's going to take a lot for her love. And even more for her trust. Link will go to any lengths to win her, but what kind of difficult obstacles will stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So... this is one of the few ideas I had. I decided to start with this one. I don't usually like doing The Legend of Zelda in modern times, but that's just how it kept coming out, so I really hope you guys like it. This one is supposed to be pretty long, I hope XD And because I like POVs, there are two - Link and Zelda :D Anyway enjoy!**

**( By the way, just in case - I warn you there is abuse in this fic and later a lemon. And pretty mild language. Okay! Now enjoy :3 )**

LINK

"Okay, so you honestly think that a _zora _can beat a _goron_?" I scoffed at my friend Mikau, who happened to be a zora, and raised an eyebrow. "What are _you_ smoking lately?"

Mikau rolled his cerulean eyes, smirking. "Yes, I do think so. It's definitely possible." He insisted confidently.

"Wanna try that theory out now?" A low grumble sounded beside me as my other friend, Darunia, slid onto the bench with me.

We were waiting for the bell signaling the beginning of school to ring, so Mikau and I had decided to sit outside at one of the tables. I don't even remember how we got on this subject...

Mikau pursed his lips. "Ah, no thanks. I'm still sore from yesterday's gym class."

"Lying down too much for you?" Darunia smirked.

Mikau stuck out his tongue. "I didn't lie down the _whole_ time, thank you very _much_!" He argued, crossing his aquamarine colored arms across his chest. Just then the first bell rang and the three of us stood to head to class.

"I'll see you guys around, I have to sort something out in the office." Darunia nodded to Mikau and I, then departed in the opposite direction. Together the two of us walked to our lockers, which happened to be conveniently right next to eachother.

"Dude." Mikau said as he pulled necessary books from his locker, glancing over at me. I knew what he was going to say before he said it. "Have you found a date for the dance yet?" He asked for the upteenth time that week.

I groaned, pushing my locker door shut and turning to my Zora friend. "No, you'd know, trust me." I replied, also for the upteenth time.

Mikau closed his locker, shrugging at me. "I'm just saying. All the girls here would definitely agree as soon as you asked, but-"

"But..." I interrupted. "These girls are nice, I just..." I sighed, starting to walk down the hall with him. "I don't know, I want the _right_ girl, you know?"

"Hm." Mikau mumbled. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Okay, then just wait. It'll happen. Hopefully."

Mikau chuckled lightly, nodding to me. "Whatever you say, O Wise Link."

I rolled my eyes, playfully elbowing him. He laughed again, then stopped walking. "Okay, see ya at lunch!" He said. I nodded goodbye and he went down another hallway to class.

...

As the lunch bell rang through the halls, I stood to go meet my friends, but as I turned a corner towards the cafeteria, I ran right smack into something solid. Stumbling back a couple steps, I glanced up and saw what I'd run into... Or _who_.

Ganon. The school bully.

Great.

"Watch where you're going, punk." Ganon growled, his two followers standing behind him, snickering quietly.

I just rolled my eyes and moved to push past, but Ganon caught my arm, gripping it tightly. "Is there something you wanna say to me, hm?"

I glared up at Ganon's ugly face, scowling. "Not to you, you ugly brute." I sneered, wrenching my arm free. Just as I stepped away, Ganon swung a fist at me, but I dodged, swatting his arm away. He swung again, catching the corner of my jaw. I shook my head, gritting my teeth.

I didn't really like to fight unless I absolutely had to. And Ganon and I got into it a lot.

Taking a deep breath, I simply turned and walked in the other direction, but I was jerked back by the collar of my shirt.

"Don't walk away, you little bitch." Ganon shoved me against the nearby lockers. Jeez, what the hell was this guy's problem?! He just couldn't leave anything alone. Suddenly, I whirled on him, throwing my fist into the side of his head, connecting with a satisfying _crack_. He actually stumbled a bit, but quickly regained his footing and shot forward.

"Enough!" A voice suddenly intervened and Ganon and I were pushed apart. "Both of you to the office. Now!" I looked up and saw one of my teachers watching us with narrowed eyes. Shooting me one more hateful glare, Ganon turned and slowly walked towards the office and, with a sigh, I followed.

...

So, I ended up getting detention after school, but Ganon had to serve two since he pretty much started everything. That thought made me feel a bit better. I had told my friends to just head on home though they insisted on waiting for me, but finally they gave up and left.

Adjusting my backpack on my shoulder, I walked quickly down the sidewalk towards my dorm room. As I passed the girl's dorm on the way, I saw a car sitting outside with the trunk open and boxes filling up the back as if someone had just moved in.

"Can I help you?" A voice said from behind me and I turned to see an unfamiliar girl standing there. A very... beautiful unfamiliar girl. Though you couldn't see much past the hood pulled over her head, I did happen to see strands of golden blonde hair peek past the edge of her jacket. She wore fitted jeans and sneakers and was watching me with an odd expression from beneath her jacket hood. I _had_ been awkwardly standing there, staring at her car...

I finally spoke up. "Oh, um... no, I just... did you just move in?" I asked. Well, obviously, ya dumbass!

She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Yes." She answered shortly. Her voice was soft, but firm and it was kind of... sad. Something inside me wanted her to be haply. Even though I just met her. She didn't say anything else, but shifted slightly as if she were uncomfortable. She had to be hot in that jacket, but she seemed determined to keep it on and even self-conciously tugged her sleeves further down her arms.

"Well... you'll, um, like it here." I stuttered, which I didn't normally do, but this girl caused such unfamiliar feelings in the pit of my stomach. However, these feelings weren't particularly bad. "Need help?"

She simply shook her head, but continued to be silent. Maybe she was just shy. But she had a look in her eye, almost as if something was going to come at her out of nowhere.

I stood awkwardly for a second, then boldly stated, "I'm Link." I put my hand out to shake and she flinched at my sudden movement, then tried covering it by straightening a little. She cleared her throat. "Zelda." She said quietly, tentatively taking my hand and shaking it before quickly pulling back again. But those few seconds of contact were enough to get my heart to pick up the pace and my skin to raise in nice goosebumps.

"Pretty name." I said smiling. "If there's, um... anything. That you need, just... just find me. I'm right over there." I pointed vaguely to the boy's dorm not too far away. "Second floor."

The girl, Zelda, nodded. "Thank you." The smallest ghost of a smile flitted over her full lips before vanishing again. It was beautiful while it lasted though. I wondered how amazing her full smile was...

I nodded. "Sure you don't need help?" I asked again.

"I'm really okay. Thanks." She replied softly. I pursed my lips, nodding one more time, then gave a small wave to which she cringed slightly at again, causing me to quickly drop my hand. I smiled again and turned to walk away.

Damn... I'd just met her, but...

I needed to get to know that girl.

**Yay! So, I have this pretty planned out. This chapter was mainly just to introduce people and all that jazz. It'll get good ( I hope! XD ) So I hope you guys liked it. **

**As always, please review and tell me if you'd like me to continue this! Thanks guys! :)**

**- NayruSapphire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Okay, this is important! As pointed out by 'Guest' ( thank you very much, by the way! ) there were some, ah... mess-ups in Chapter 1. It was late and apparently my mind was mixed between them being in highschool or college and stuff. :P So, I ended up making simple mistakes, grr haha Anyway, they **_**are **_**in college and they carry their stuff in their backpacks with them to every class; they don't have regular lockers. And no detention either! Ganon just has extra stuff to do after class and stuff, so, yeah... Sorry for the dumb mistakes, they won't happen again, and I will try not to write/post stories at 3 in the morning. XD **

**Thanks guys for reading and enjoy! :) ( And don't forget to review! Please! :D )**

***Note: And yes, Tael is in a human form.***

Link

The next day, I found myself a little more eager to get ready for classes that morning. Knowing my friends ( and their girlfriends ), they probably already knew everything about the girl I met yesterday, Zelda. I smiled to myself as I tugged a T-shirt over my head. I wonder if she'd have any classes with me.

After brushing my teeth, I quickly inspected the small bruise at the corner of my jaw. Not very noticeable, I guess. It still kinda ached, though... I shrugged at my reflection, then ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair. Satisfied, I walked back out and into the main room and grabbed a breakfast bar from the small kitchen.

Grabbing my backpack and slinging it over one shoulder, I made my way across the soft dewey grass towards the main building. It was another nice day, with just the slightest cool breeze blowing through and the fiery leaves on trees that indicated it was autumn. Personally, my favorite time of the year. If anyone cares. Soon, winter would be here along with a two week break!

I saw Mikau, Darunia, and my other friend, Tael, sitting just outside the building at the table I sat at yesterday. Malon and a couple of her friends were talking to them - we were friends with Malon's group, just not, like, _super _close.

I strolled up to the group, setting my stuff down on the grass against the table leg. "Hey, girls." I greeted Malon and her friends - Saria ( one of my childhood friends ), Nabooru ( a nice girl, though she tended to dress a bit on the skanky side ) , and Ruto ( the girl who could _not _ get over me apparently. It's been a few years... ). They all waved and smiled at me. I gave them a grin in return, my eyes glancing over to see Ruto already staring at me intently. I averted my eyes without trying to be rude or something.

"Um, Link..." Ruto's voice carried to me and I turned my attention back to her.

"Yeah?"

She sighed dreamily, as if the sound of my voice was what she survived on and couldn't live with out it. A bit intense.

Nabooru nudged Ruto gently in the side and whispered to her, "Come on - don't -" but Ruto wasn't paying attention.

"Could I, ah, t-talk to you?" Ruto asked, gesturing away from the group with a tilt of her head. I pursed my lips, nodding after a second, and stood to walk a ways away from the group with Ruto beside me. Her hands locked nervously behind her back as she looked up at me. I could feel eyes watching us, but I kept my attention on Ruto. I thought I already knew what she was -

"Link, wouldyoupleasegotothedancewithme?" She blurted, her blue-green cheeks filling with a blush of deep red.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry? I didn't catch that..."

Ruto took a deep breath, this time stretching out the words so as not to rush again. "Would you please go to... the dance with me?" She repeated and I sighed to myself. Yup. There it was.

"Ruto..." I began and her face had already fallen after hearing the tone in my voice. I frowned slightly, trying to find words. "Ruto, you... are a really nice girl. And you're really pretty, I just... I can't think of you in a romantic way. You know?"

Ruto's lower lip jutted out and her arms crossed self-conciously. "I..." she sighed and simply nodded, looking down. I gave her a small hug.

"You need someone who will love you the way you want." I said as I pulled away and looked at her. "But I'm totally cool with being friends." I smiled.

Ruto nodded, smiling a bit. "Th-thanks, Link." She nodded to me, biting her lip as if she wanted to say more, but decided against it and headed back to her group of friends. The shrill ring of the bell called out through the campus and I grabbed my belongings.

...

My backpack _thunked _heavily to the floor beside me as I took my seat in my first class. I rumaged through my blackhole of a bag, looking for the supplies needed for this class. As I straightened, my eyes found the front of the classroom. Where a beautiful, familiar girl had just walked in. She was wearing that jacket again, with the hood still pulled over her head, partially covering her face.

My eyes scanned the room. There were three empty seats - one on the whole other side of the freaking world, one fairly close to me, and the second one right beside me.

_Please, the one right here! _I chanted in my head as if I could transmit my thoughts to her. Someone thankfully took the far seat, so she had to sit near me. Okay, don't be creepy. Well I kind of already was what with trying to communicate freaking telepathically to get a girl to sit by me.

Zelda's gaze found me and I gave a smile as a flicker of recognition passed her eyes. Her stare held me in place and it felt as if she could see right through me with that penetrating look. Like she was mentally dissecting my soul.

After what felt like forever, she slid into the chair that had been fairly close to me. I frowned slightly. Hm, rejection. Nah, don't read too much into it. After all, she didn't even know me.

"Miss LeNayru - hood please." I heard the teacher say, eyes on Zelda. The girl self-conciously sunk in her seat as a few eyes turned to her. Really, guys? This isn't the fifth grade. She hesitantly slid the fabric from her head, letting it fall behind her, and her head dipped low she she stared at the desk. I now saw that there were streaks of dark, chocolate brown running through her blonde hair, and she had long bangs so that they occassionally swept over her face.

I could hardly pay attention to the class as the professor droned on and on through a lecture.

...

Zelda

I was relieved when the professor finally dismissed the class after the lesson. My hood was yanked back on and my bag was already slung on my shoulder when I saw a pair of feet come stand in front of me. I looked up to see that guy from yesterday watching me. I racked my brain for his name - Leo... La - Link! That's it!

"Hey," he said, smiling at me as I began to walk to the door, with him adjusting his long stride to match mine. "You need help finding your next class?"

"I think... I've got it." I told him, nodding and keeping my eyes straight ahead. I didn't want to get close to this guy. He was obviously attractive and I didn't want to be pulled into that because it was apparent he had a thing for me. He didn't hide it very well.

"Oh okay." He said casually, but I detected a hint of disappointment under the tone. I glanced at him and he turned his head to me. His dirty blonde hair fell over his forehead, sometimes over his eyes, before he pushed it back or to the side. It always happened to fall forward again, though. And his eyes were a deep blue, almost like mine.

I sighed softly. I didn't want to be rude to anyone, but I also had trouble trusting people for a few reasons... But, I mean, it's not like he asked me out or anything. Just being helpful so I can go to my next class. Which, by the way, I did _not _get. I had no clue where I was going.

"Actually, um... yeah. You can help me, that'd be nice..." I said quietly and I swear his face lit up. I'd have to establish that we weren't friends, we weren't going to be, and therefore we'll never be more than that. Acquaintances. Sounds like a pretty good word right now.

I told him my next room number and he walked me straight over there, alll the way across campus. It was rather quiet on the way, which I didn't mind. I wasn't much of a talker anyways.

We finally arrived at the door and he motioned dramatically toward it. "Your class." Link announced with a grin.

"Thanks." I gave him a nod and a kind of grimace that I hope passed for a smile. He didn't seem like other guys I've talked to, he seemed nicer and... real. But that didn't mean I was going to befriend him. I wasn't risking my trust again after what happened at my old school... I quickly shoved that memory away and locked it up tight in the dark recesses of the back of my mind.

"No problem!" Link hefted his backpack up higher on his shoulder, waving slightly to me. "See you around!" He called over his shoulder as he turned a corner and disappeared from view. I stared after him, my eyes on the last spot he was before he'd turned the corner. I blinked, shaking my head. _Acquaintances, acquaintances...! _I told myself, taking a deep breath and, satisfied, walked into the classroom.

...

After a few more lessons, I headed in the direction I hoped the cafeteria was in to eat before my last class of the day. I quickly turned a corner - right into someone, causing me to stumble back a couple steps.

"Oh!" I gasped in surprise, readjusting the strap of my backpack on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Watch whe- Oh. Hmm... haven't seen you around." A deep voice answered. "You new?"

My eyes traveled up to meet dark yellow ones. The guy was very tall and had large, muscled arms. He wore a tight fitted shirt that accentuated his abs. Oh great, one of these guys.

"Yes, just yesterday..." I muttered, sliding my hands in my pockets.

The guy nodded, his eyes slowly traveling down my body, making me super uncomfortable. He looked as if he were mentally undressing me or something. His gaze scanned back up to my eyes, a small smirk on his lips.

"Well, I'd be happy to give you a tour." He said, his voice low and dark. The way he said it suggested he was not talking about a tour of the campus. His voice sounded like just... darkness. If you could hear a shadow speak, it would probably sound like that. Cold and low. Unnerving...

"I'm Ganon." He introduced himself and I just nodded. The feeling this guy gave me was wrong and I just wanted to slip away.

"Already moving in on the new girl?" A familiar voice said from down the hall behind me. I felt someone come to stand at my back and I glanced back and up. It was Link. I was actually pretty grateful to see him this time. He could probably see it in my expression, because he turned and narrowed his eyes at Ganon.

Ganon pursed his lips, rolling his eyes. "And what are you doing here?" He growled at Link.

"Um, I go to school here, dumbass." Link answered matter-of-factly. Whoa. There must be definite history between these two. Ganon tightened his jaw angrily.

"Just get out of my way, Faroren." Ganon said with a sneer. "You're lucky _she's _here with you." He stalked past us, making sure to slam his shoulder into Link's before walking away.

"Thanks." I mumbled, turning to Link.

Link shook his head. "Don't mention it. And eon't let him bother you." He pursed his lips and looked down the hall. "You heading down to eat?" He asked and I nodded.

"Come on." He said, walking in the complete opposite direction I had been. At least he'd found me so I didn't end up on the other side of campus, lost. I followed him, walking beside him with a considerable amount of distance between us.

Link pushed open two doors at the end of one hall into what I assumed was the cafeteria. It was a pretty big room with groups of people here and there at different tables. I caught Link waving at a table that waved back. I guessed those were his friends.

"You can sit with us." Link offered and I looked to him.

"Oh, no thanks. I... like to be alone."

Link furrowed his brow. "But why? There are some nice girls over there." He pointed vaguely at his table.

I shook my head.

Link watched me. "Do you not want to make friends or some-?"

"No, I don't." I finally said firmly. Link blinked, taken by surprise.

"But... why not?" He asked, confused.

"None of your business." Ugh! I didn't mean to snap, it just came out that way. I just wanted to be left alone.

Link regarded me with a neutral expression, hands in his pockets. Then he smiled. "C'mon, you can pay me back for saving you from Ganon." He said jokingly, but I frowned.

"It's not like I asked you to." I told him, my voice low and even, and his smile faded. Then, feeling like a complete bitch, I turned sharply and strode out of the room. Away from him and just... everyone.

**Oh... haha Poor Zelda. And Link :P Anyway! Thanks for reading and I really hope you guys like it so far. Please review with anything that maybe you'd wanna see, that fits in with the story, and/or any comments about things I should think about/work on. Or to tell me you love it! XD Which I hope some of you do! **

**And if you haven't already check out my other stuff :) Oh! One more thing: There are two authors that I absolutely LOVE and, if you haven't already, you should definitely look them up! Radiant Neptune ( and Radiant Innocence - all Harry Potter fics that are awesome! ) and skywolf666. Anyway, see you guys and I'll update when I can. PLEASE REVIEW! :D Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry, this chapter took a while. This chapter isn't as good, but that's because some stuff is gonna start happening, so... Anyway - enjoy!**

Zelda

This week had turned out terribly.

First: I was new - so everyone was automatically wary of me. Especially because I didn't really talk much to anyone anyway.

Second: It had been pretty awkward since I saw Link a lot throughout the day. And this Zora girl kept giving me this look as if I was stealing him from her or something. Which wasn't the case. She'd probably seen us walk into the cafeteria together my first day of classes. Link had actually attempted to talk to me again over several days, but I just avoided him. I didn't know what I was going to do about him. Especially because of the fact that I _might_, just _slightly _enjoy his company. Maybe.

And third: My dad wanted me to come visit over our three day break.

He'd called me and said that the family was getting together now because during the winter break, mostly everyone would be gone on vacation and such anyway.

I had tried convincing him that I was busy with friends or something, but he'd only responded with the fact that there was no way I could be busy because who in their right mind would want to hang out with me.

I could barely breathe under the heavy numbness that fell over me when he'd called. I did _not _want to go. But if I didn't now, I had no clue what he would do. I thought he was finally going to leave me alone! But everything's just gonna start over again... Everything.

And I couldn't escape.

With a deep shaky sigh, I packed clothes into a medium-sized suitcase. I heard soft footsteps and glanced up to see my roommate walk gracefully over to her bag. She lifted it onto her shoulder and smiled at me. "Have a good day, Zelda." She said, leaving for her morning classes.

My roommate, Midna, and I got along better now. We talked more than when I'd first gotten here. She was nice and you automatically felt comfortable with her and her bubbly, friendly attitude. She was pretty cool. She had dusky blue skin, like the splash of light blue at the sun's lowest points in the sky, with inky black designs sweeping elegantly over her curvy body. She had such an unearthly beauty about her, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

After I'd shoved the last article of clothing into the bag, I snatched my backpack up from the floor at the end of my bed. Swinging it unceremoniously onto my shoulder, I headed out the door for my morning classes, already planning on skipping lunch altogether or heading off campus to eat.

I kind of dreaded seeing Link yet again. I felt bad after my short and rude exit from the cafeteria my first day, but I... had been overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do or how to deal with everyone.

Plus, I wasn't used to people wanting to sit with me anymore. As pathetic as that sounds...

...

I walked into my first class and, without my permission, my eyes immediately found that messy mop of dirty-blonde hair and those brilliant blue eyes.

Noticing my glance, Link sat up straighter and a small smile began forming before my gaze quickly slid away.

Despite my avoiding him, he still tried. And all through class, I had the feeling that a pair of eyes were always on me.

...

By the time classes were over, I had evolved into something closely resembling a re-dead. I had started to tune everything out halfway through the day.

And thankfully, I hadn't seen Ganon at all today; I wasn't up to dealing with him. He had attempted several times over the week to ask me out and apparently didn't want to take "no" for an answer.

Now, I walked slowly back to my dorm, in no hurry to start heading to my dad's. I savored the fresh breeze, my hood down since there weren't many people around, as it lifted my hair and caressed my skin.

"Zelda!" A deep voice called behind me. I reflexively sped up, working on escaping the familiar voice. Though something in me wanted me to turn around...

A gentle hand wrapped around my arm and turned me around instead. I kept my eyes down, however, staring instead at the hard plane of Link's chest clad in a dark green t-shirt.

"Zelda, please." Link said quietly, keeping a light grip on my upper arm.

"What?" I finally said, lifting my eyes to his.

Link watched me carefully as if the wrong words would cause me to explode or send me running again. And they just might...

"You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question. He now slid both hands into the front pockets of his dark jeans.

"Yes." I replied easily, raising my chin slightly.

"Why?"

For some reason, the tone of his voice caused me to hesitate on my somewhat waspish response. His clear, honest eyes watched me expectantly. Despite my behavior, his expression was kind; just curious. He had this... frustrating way of being able to make me lose my voice for a minute. And I don't know how! This had never happened to me before, so what made him so different?

"I..." I swallowed visibly. "I don't know." I said and I found that it was the truth. I really didn't have a legitimate reason - just that I was... what? Scared? Of having friends?

"Zelda, is something wrong? Or did I do something wrong?" He asked, concern flecked in his eyes.

I automatically shook my head, wanting him to know that the way I was wasn't his fault. I crossed my sleeve-covered arms and sighed. "Link - it's nothing you've done. I'm just..." Broken.

"Just what?" His voice was low and helpful. Those damned eyes looking at me in a way that made me hesitate again before answering.

"I can't be friends with you." I blurted, averting my gaze so I could _think._

Link blinked, then furrowed his brow questioningly. "Why not?" He asked, confused, and now trying to mask the light hurt in his voice.

"I just... can't. It's complicated." My resolve had returned and, still ignoring his gaze, I pushed past him.

"Wait, Zelda-!"

"Link, please just stop!" I exclaimed suddenly, whirling on him and looking up into his face. "I can't! Just... why am I so important to you?"

"I..." Link looked as if he were searching for a reason. "I don't know, I just... wanted to help you if I could. I... care about you." He admitted, glancing down at his feet.

My expression softened and I released a long sigh, running a tired hand down my face. He cared about me? Why?

I could try. I could really _try._ This school could be different and I could have _real _friends. I had to try; it would take a while, but... maybe it'd be alright. I was so sick of being alone.

"I'll sit with you on Tuesday." I suddenly said and he raised his eyes back to mine, hopeful. "When we get back to classes... on Tuesday. I'll sit with you when you eat."

A large grin spread over Link's lips, causing my stomach to flip at the sight for some unknown reason. "Great! That's great. Thank you."

I couldn't help responding to his smile as I allowed a small one of my own lift the corners of my lips. "No problem. I'll, um... be at my dad's this weekend, so..." I gave a little wave as I began slowly walking backwards. "See you around?"

Link nodded, still grinning. "See ya!" He waved, eyes lingering on me for a second longer than necessary before he turned and left to his own dorm. I turned around and resumed my slow walk to my dorm.

_I hope I know what I'm doing._

...

Link

Maybe she was finally starting to warm up to me! I couldn't believe my luck as I hurried back to my dorm that I shared with Mikau. I walked inside and shut the door behind me.

"Three days off!" I announced to Mikau whom I spotted on the sofa typing away on his laptop.

"Dude, right?" Mikau said, then glanced up at me with a smirk. "What took ya so long getting here, hmmmm?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "I was just talking to Zelda." I told him and he sat up, suddenly very attentive.

"And?" He demanded. "Did she shun you again?"

"Nooo." I scoffed, walking over to sit on the edge of the couch at his feet. "She said she'd sit with us on Tuesday."

"I really think something must've happened to her to make her so..." I added, my voice trailing off and I shrugged slightly. I frowned. Zelda didn't deserve evil things - she seems sweet if you knew her. I hoped she got to relax at her dad's.

"Seems like it." Mikau leaned back again, the glow of the computer screen painting his skin a washed out blue-gray. "But awesome you got her to sit with us and be with civilization. Nice, dude."

I chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, so don't scare her away!"

"Psh! Whatever." Mikau said. "I'm surprised your face hasn't completely scared her off campus."

"Ha. Ha."

Mikau smirked and began typing again, returning to his own little zoned-out world.

But I thought about Zelda.

Who knows? Maybe she can actually learn to trust me and I could ask her to the dance.

Because, I knew one thing for certain: that girl was the one. The one I'd been waiting for; I was sure of it.

**Alright, that's chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it! :) Don't leave without a review! XD Thanks!**

**- NayruSapphire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, what's up, guys?! :D Okay, finally - Chapter 4! Sorry it's been a while, doing work and family stuff and all that... But now I have written it! This chapter is a bit longer than the others, so enjoy! XD**

**( Warning: There is abuse in this chapter and strong language - I warned you, so don't read if you don't want to. )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Though that'd be freaking awesome...**

**Chapter 4**

Zelda

My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly until my knuckles turned white, as my car sped down the road. Scattered trees and infinite plains passed by on either side in artistic blurs. The road was dark and sometimes shaky - just like how I felt at the moment and have felt since I left the campus. I breathed out heavily and tried to think about _anything _other than my destination and the upcoming days. I actually found my mind wandering toward Link - which happened more than once since I started driving, I hated to admit - but I quickly shut those thoughts down. What I promised him, about sitting with him and his friends on Tuesday, I was telling the truth. I really would try to make friends too.

_This school will be different, _I told myself firmly. _Really. _

After about another thirty minutes, my dad's house came into view and I slowly rolled my car up into the driveway where I parked, but didn't move. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, resting my forehead against the warm steering wheel. When my eyes reopened, I lifted my head, now more relaxed, and popped my door open. I stepped out and snatched my suitcase from the backseat and pushed the car door closed. _You can do this._

Walking up to the front door, I raised my hand to lightly knock on the plain white door then stepped back. It was a fairly nice house in the decent neighborhood of the small town, Eldin. It could use some work, though... I glanced at the ragged shingles of the roof and the bent water drain. Mom would never let the house get even a little messed up. She always took care of everything... and knew exactly what to do. I missed her-

I tore my eyes away from a monstrous patch of weeds as the door swung open. My dad was only in his late thirties, but he looked about five to ten years older than he was. He had scratchy stubble over his chin, jaw, and upper lip. His hair was dark and unkempt, a little shiny with grease. His almost-black eyes were sunken, giving him a tired look. His attire consisted of a stained white tee, and holey jeans with torn threads stinking out at the hems. And, naturally, there was a half-drunk beer bottle gripped in his left hand.

"Zelda." He said flatly and took a step aside to let me in.

"Hey... dad." I managed, though my voice came out a bit hoarse, and stepped over the threshold into the house. When I turned to look at him again, he was already watching me with that oh-so-familiar glare.

"How are you...?" I asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence and tried a small smile. He didn't smile back. My dad took a long swig of beer as he watched me, frowning. He made a face, ignoring my question and opening his mouth to ask his own.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Link

"Dude, we should totally do something!" Mikau announced as he and Darunia lay out on the soft grass on a slight hill in front of our dorm, while I sat against a tree with my guitar in my hands. Malon and Saria sat near us, Nabooru and Ruto left campus to visit families and such. Tael also had to leave too. I would've loved to leave to be with family, but... that's kind of hard to do when you don't have any left.

I shrugged. "Sounds good. But what?" I countered, strumming a soft chord. Saria absently ran her hand through the grass, picking up a lone lady bug. She was somewhat of a nature freak, but a cool one at that. She lifted her forest green eyes to my blue ones.

"There's a bunch of places off campus we can go to." She suggested, looking back at the lady bug that skittered over her open palm. Mikau nodded slowly.

"Don't have any other ideas." He smirked with a decisive shrug. "Oh, but, Link. I got that new game yesterday, so we should totally play it later."

I struck another chord absently, followed by a series of chords. "Alright. But first - I am bored as hell. Let's do something!" I gripped the neck of my guitar in one hand and rose from the ground. I found myself wondering what Zelda was doing. It had only been about four hours since she'd left, but... it felt like a while ago. And did she really mean what she said? About sitting with me on Tuesday? It would be a great chance to get her to make friends - that's what she needed. I pursed my lips, thinking about what could have possibly happened to her to make her so... guarded.

"Oi! Earth to Link!" Mikau waved an aquamarine hand in front of my face and I pushed his arm away.

"Ah, back off, Mikau." I told him, smiling. He chuckled and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"You comin' ladies?" Darunia glanced at Malon and Saria who had also stood. They grinned at us.

"Hell yes." Malon said. I smiled and, after dropping off my guitar, the five of us headed off campus.

Zelda

"HAHAHA! That's good!" My aunt bellowed out her obnoxious laughter unnecessarily. "You've probably just been spending your time at home, drinking your alcohol and watching the television. Really, Darren..." she shook her head knowingly and took a bite of her food. My aunt and uncle made it, but the other family members had "stuff" to do... My grandfather assured me he would be here on Monday morning, though. Before I left.

"Ahhh, you're right..." my father replied. My aunt nodded triumphantly. Dad had just tried to convince my aunt and uncle that he had a good job and was off the alcohol and... occasional drugs. If he wanted to attempt a lie of that sort, he should at _least _not _look _like a washed-out addict. Yet my aunt and uncle seemed perfectly accepting of him like that, which I didn't understand. They _adored _my dad...

My uncle grinned and raised his glass towards my father. "Same ol' Darren." He shook his head and took a sip from the glass. When he set it down, he turned his gaze towards me where I sat quietly, picking at my food half-heartedly. "What about you, girl?"

I reluctantly raised my eyes to him. "What about me?" I said back, a bit harshly in fact.

My father gave me a look, but my uncle continued. "You're in college. How is that going?" He stuffed a large forkful of steak into his mouth, chewing loudly.

I suppressed a heavy sigh. "Oh, um... good. My grades are good." I explained, pursing my lips. "And I'm... trying to make friends-"

My dad laughed shortly, not looking at me as he ate. "Friends. Like at your last school, hm? Zelda... you're not exactly-"

"Exactly what, dad?" I asked, setting my fork down.

He stared at his plate a minute, then shrugged nonchalantly. I was about to demand again what he was going to say, when my uncle continued his questions.

"Any boyfriend?"

"...No." I answered a bit quietly. My aunt smiled a little. "Didn't you have a lot at your last school in Kariko?"

My dad just smirked and I tightened my jaw, abruptly standing from my seat. "Excuse me." I snapped, snatching my plate up and making sure to roughly bump the table as I stepped away. I know that was a bit childish, but... I honestly didn't care.

"Zel-" my dad started once I got to the kitchen, but I flicked on the water and garbage disposal, drowning him out. _Oh, just stop, Zelda. He's gonna be pissed!_ I warned myself. I turned off the disposal and pushed the water off, my hands gripping the edge of the sink as I watched the remaining water slide down the drain. I whirled around and just went straight for my bedroom, trying my _best _not to slam the door. I sank onto my bed and lay there, listening as their muffled conversation carried on.

...

I blinked my eyes open, rubbing them as they stung a little. I must've fallen asleep; it was a lot darker outside than it had been and my aunt and uncle seemed to have left. Maybe my dad was already asleep. I slowly slipped my legs out from under the sheets and over the side of the bed. The carpet muffled my footsteps as I walked out of my room and padded down the hallway. Stepping down the stairs, I headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water, flipping the light on as I passed.

The cool water slid down my throat refreshingly and I sighed contently, setting my glass by the sink. Feeling much better, I turned around.

"Ah!" I yelped, automatically taking a step back from my dad who stood right there in front of me. Chills ran through me and I sighed.

"You, ah... scared me." I said, laughing a bit nervously. I cleared my throat. "Well... goodnight!" He put an arm out to stop me as I began to escape. I looked at him as he took a swig of beer. In this close proximity, I could smell the heavy stench of alcohol on his breath. He was drunk.

"You weren't... verrry nice to yourr," he burped quietly and sighed, continuing, "aunt and uncle this evening. I've t-taught you betterr."

Definitely drunk.

"You haven't taught me anything." I mumbled, pushing past his arm to get away. He grabbed my arm, fingers digging into my skin. "Ow! Dad, stop." I said, but his grip only tightened.

"I rraised youuu." He slurred drunkenly, sneering at me. "And we didn't eeevennn sssay anything bad or wrrong."

"You..." I pressed my lips together. He knew exactly what he had been doing. Those pointed looks and that stupid smirk. He was _trying _to get a rise out of me. I just shook my head, not answering his claim. But I made a statement of my own. "I want mom." I said in a low voice. His expression shifted into one of anger and I gasped sharply as a sudden strike across my cheek caused my head to snap to the side. Working my jaw, I gingerly touched the warm spot on my cheek where he'd struck.

"You have no r-right to talk about her, you littllle bitch!" He yelled, his words suddenly sharper and clearer. "No right!"

I glared at him, despite a voice in my head begging me to just walk away. "She _was _my mother, you know. I have _every _right to talk about her!"

"No, you... you fucking _killed _her! Your fault she's not he-"

"She had already _left _you!" I reminded him and his jaw tightened. "And that wasn't my fault. And I did _not _kill her...!" My voice cracked a little on the last sentence. Being told your whole life that it was your fault your mom died, tended to make you believe it. Though I tried not to.

"She did not really l-leave me." He hiccupped lightly, but kept his hard glare right on me.

"So she _didn't _walk out that door and -" another hard slap made me stagger a little but I straightened quickly. "Stop that." I said flatly, looking up at him. Tears threatened to spill over but I held them back.

"You are a fucking sorry excuse for a daughter-" He began and I opened my mouth to speak, but he shoved me back. "Don't fucking interrupt me, you slut!" My breath hitched at the word, all kinds of memories trying to break into my mind. I pushed them back, tears finally falling as I shook my head.

"Don't call me-"

"I'll call you whatever I fucking want!" He bellowed. I advanced toward him, but he struck out and wrapped a hand around my throat, my momentum and his actions causing us to fall to the ground. "I don't even _want you here!_" He screamed, spit flying onto my face and he back-handed me across the face. Hard. Darkness clouded the corners of my eyes and stars flickered in my vision. A wave of dizziness hit me and my stomach flipped unpleasantly.

"You... called me here...You wanted me here..." I breathed, my face was aching a bit and I winced.

"Not anymore." He growled. His beer bottle had fallen to the floor at one point and the liquid spread out over the floor dramatically, bits of glass scattered every which way. My dad turned around to leave. "I want you gone by tomorrow afternoon."

"She hated you, you know." I said in a low voice, slowly sitting up. _No, Zelda, just stop! What are you doing? _But I continued. "Mom, I mean. She always told me... you were so horrible to her, you drank all the time. She said she was going to come back and take me with her-"

"Shut up." My dad said firmly, his back to me.

"-because you weren't even a good father." I finished. Shit, way to go.

"Shut. _UP!_" My dad screamed, turning sharply and slightly kneeling, giving a good punch into my stomach. I gasped, coughing as I breathed in. He stood and started throwing hard kicks into my side. "Shutuphutupshutup! You piece of shit, you don't know a fucking thing! You don't know!" He continued, hollering and screaming at me. "You little bitch, I hate you! I hate you!" All the while, he kicked my side. The breath whooshed out of me and I gasped for air, wheezing slightly. "You. Don't. Know." He finished, each word punctuated by another assault on my side and stomach and legs. He stepped back, sliding his arms over the counter and all kinds of things rained down on me. I heard his erratic, receding footsteps and the slam of the door. I sucked in deep breaths, curled into the fetal position as tears spilled over and onto the tile floor. My body was numb, I couldn't feel anything as chills snaked up my spine and my body went uncomfortably cold.

I didn't even want to come here...

...

My dad hadn't come out of his room at all since I packed up again. I shoved my suitcase into the backseat of my car, slamming the door shut with a wince. My whole body ached; the numbness was gone, I felt every single hit from last night. Sliding into the driver's seat, I started the engine. I didn't want to see dad right now either. I ripped the car out of the driveway and screeched away down the street. I'll have to call my grandfather and tell him I was no longer staying at my dad's.

Sighing, fresh tears streaked down my cheeks and collected at my chin. The road became blurry and I hurriedly blinked them away. Ugh. I couldn't drive like this. I... I can stay somewhere for a while. Maybe for tonight. It was about one p.m.

Sniffling, I headed toward the nearest hotel I could afford. Tears still gathered in my eyes and I rubbed them, shaking my head. When my eyes looked back at the road, I cried out in surprise and chilling fear. My body went cold again and my limbs would not cooperate as the truck barreled toward me.

**That was chapter four! I really hope it was at least a little worth the wait and that you guys liked it. Thank you for all of the followers! Thank you - it means a lot! :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far, along with any other theories, comments, or questions. Again, thank you and let's bring in those reviews! :D ( And thanks for everyone so far that has requested stories - if you want to request a one-shot pairing - or maybe a story concept - please PM me or put it in the reviews and I will check it out! :) )**

**- NayruSapphire**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am making up for the long waits between updates. Now that I have nothing really going on, I'm going to update at least two to three times a week. And since school is coming up, I will write a few in advance so I can stay consistent. Sorry for the long waits! This is another long one, too.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews I got already on the last chapter! XD And, I know, I know - Zelda should fight back. Trust me, something related to all that is coming and back stories and stuff are coming up. **

**I'm so glad you love the story, makes me so happyyy! XD Haha anyway, sorry for the long note. Let's move on...**

**Chapter 5**

Zelda

My breathing sped up significantly and my heart raced erratically as the oncoming truck got closer and closer... My damned body wouldn't work, I couldn't do anything. So many things flashed through my mind at that moment - everything I've done in my life, mistakes... even... Link. Link? I barely knew him! ...But I pictured him as my eyes shut and I accepted what was about to happen.

There was a loud _vroooom _and a screeching noise; my car shook a little from side to side, but there was no earsplitting creak of metal or mind-numbing pain. There was, however, several honks from behind me. I opened my eyes and saw the black marks that swerved over the road where the truck had avoided hitting me. _Oh, goddesses... Holy shit! _

Muffled yells and more honks sounded outside and I hurriedly swung the wheel around and parked on the side of the road, out of the way. My heart was still going and my breath was coming out in short, sharp breaths. I... could've... died. Just now. Oh jeez... My hands were shaking a little.

After several minutes of deep breaths and attempts at relaxing my muscles, I was finally calm again. Okay. I definitely need to stay at a... motel or something. Next time, I may not be so lucky. And with that, I started up the car again and checked the road before pulling out again and driving forward. Again, my mind realized something. I had thought of Link. When I thought I was going to die. Though I'd just met him about a week ago. Something about him... he didn't seem too bad. I wasn't going to let my guard down so easily, though! I just... I'm really going to give him a chance.

Link

"You suck, dude! Ugh! Everything, just - ahh, you suuuck!" Mikau yelled at me, halfway lifting his ass out of his seat and tensing up as his fingers worked quickly over the game controller. I laughed, calmly gliding my fingers over the controls as my character kicked his in the face. A few seconds later, the screen came up that said I had won. Mikau plopped back down in his chair, slightly hunched in defeat.

"C'mon, Mikau. You beat me, like, three times before." I reminded him helpfully with a shrug. Mikau rolled his navy blue eyes.

"Whatever, you're just saying that." Mikau waved a hand lazily. "Three times out of, like... twenty-five games isn't exactly awesome."

I shook my head, grinning. He hated to lose, but he was still a pretty good sport about it. Oh, goddesses, but Darunia - I did not like playing with him, especially if I win. He breaks stuff.

My eyes glanced over the digital clock on a table where the red numbers glowed _11:52 _at me. I sighed. "Ah, better get some sleep, man. Tomorrow's our last day of freedom." I chuckled lightly as I shut off the gaming system.

"Hm, fine." Mikau grumbled, tossing his controller down and standing. He stretched his lean body, dropping his arms back down with an obnoxious sigh. He gave me a look, smirking a bit. "Tomorrow's Mooondayyyy!" He sang. "You know what _that _means."

"That... the days of the week have their shit together and Monday still follows Sunday?" I provided seriously. I knew what he was getting at, but I tried not to smile as I thought of Zelda coming back. She would probably get home sometime in the evening, I guess...

"Hahaha - no." Mikau answered flatly. "Zelda's gonna be back!"

"Yeah, yeah - I know." I said, giving him a light shove as I headed toward my bed to sleep. I was actually tired.

"You're squealing like a little girl on the inside." Mikau claimed and I just shook my head with a smile, lying down on my bed.

"Whatever floats your boat, Mikau. Goodnight."

"Oh, you automatically use the boat reference because I'm a-"

"Goodnight." I repeated, smirking. He chuckled and mumbled back "goodnight." I sighed softly again as my eyes closed.

Zelda

Monday. Time to head back to campus. I reluctantly rose from the bed in the small hotel room, gathering my things and getting ready to leave. It was already past three; I had slept the morning away. My body was still sore and achy and movement wasn't very comfortable. I walked slowly into the bathroom and glimpsed myself in the mirror: there was a bruise along my jaw and another one on my cheek just below my eye. They weren't too big, but... they _were _noticeable. Swallowing loudly, I tentatively lifted my shirt up and gasped softly at all of the bruising from the kicking along my right side that curved around to my stomach. The large bruise was dark purple with some light yellow around the edges. Shaking my head, I tugged my shirt back down. All I wanted to do at the moment was curl up for a long time and just lay there. And cry. Crying helps sometimes. I had tried fighting back a bit, but... ugh! I'm just so scared of what he'd do if I fought back. What if he actually ended up _killing _me. I sighed. I wouldn't put it past him. I shouldn't just... I shouldn't let him do that. I just... ugggh! Taking a deep breath and forcing back tears, I strode out of the room and into the nearest elevator with my belongings. My eyes were heavy and a bit puffy from all the tears that had poured out for the last several hours.

The elevator _dinged _at my floor and the doors slid open. I hurried to check out, my head down and my hood up to avoid looking at anyone or them seeing me. Once outside, I squeezed my eyes shut against the bright sunlight, blinking repeatedly until they got used to it.

My car was close, thank the goddesses, and soon I was inside and driving away, back to my campus. I had had the worst couple of days, so I might have been a little eager to get back. School wasn't something I really wanted to think about right now, but I needed to suck it up and deal with it. I've been dealing with it for years.

...

I soon made it to the campus around seven after getting lost several times along the way. I parked at the building, but didn't feel like going in yet. So, I got out of my car and turned right back around to walk along the shops and places just off campus.

Link

Ruto squealed happily. "Oh, yes! I had so much fun this weekend - of course, I missed you Link." I resisted a laugh, and she continued anyway. "But my parents took me to see the Indigo- Go's! You know, that alternative Zoran band!"

"Mm, vaguely." Darunia rumbled from beside me, his light brown skin brightening under the weird light of the smoothie shop.

"Oh, yeah! You saw them?" I exclaimed and she nodded fervently.

"Who's that?" Mikau asked, taking a sip of his drink and looking at us.

Ruto gaped. I quirked an eyebrow at Mikau. "Dude, you're a Zora - aren't the Indigo-Go's, like... your religion?!" Ruto giggled.

Malon and Nabooru returned from getting their beverages and took seats beside us. "What're we talkin' about?" Nabooru asked, smiling.

"I've heard of them, they're good." Saria said softly from her spot as she drank some of her smoothie.

Ruto glanced at Mikau. "You know what? You need to listen to them; I'll show you sometime!" She suggested, smiling up at him.

"O-okay...!" Mikau agreed and I raised my eyebrows slightly as I _swore _I glimpsed a light blush tint his aquamarine cheekbones pink. I smiled to myself and looked back at my drink.

Malon sighed happily after she'd sucked down her smoothie, then groaned. "Guys... school tomorrow..."

There were scattered groans from everyone at the table. Mikau straightened in his seat, pointing at me. "Link, the music club starts tomorrow - are you gonna check it out?"

I laughed lightly. "Are you kidding? Of course, I am!" Music meant a lot to me! It was how I could vent if I was upset or angry, or just wanted to play. And I could play several instruments as well.

"Well... I'm gonna head back, guys. I'm exhausted and I don't want to be late for classes." Nabooru rose from her chair, pushing it in and tossing her empty cup away.

"Um, I'll walk with you." Darunia offered as he stood too. Nabooru gave him a smile and waved to us. Everyone waved back as the two of them left. Ruto, Malon, and Saria stood as well.

"We'd better go too, Link. See ya, Mikau." Ruto smiled.

"Bye." Malon said and Saria gave us a little wave. Mikau sighed after they' d left.

"Well, just us. You wanna head back too?" He asked.

"Uh... you can go ahead, I'm just gonna chill for a bit." I told him. Already used to me sometimes wanting to be alone, Mikau simply nodded and told me bye before walking out the door. I ran my index finger lazily around the lid of my cup and sighed lightly. After several more minutes, I stood up. I was just going to walk around for a little while before heading back to the dorm. Slowly, I walked along the small buildings as my hands slid into the pockets of my dark jeans. I looked down at the ground, lost in thought when I heard a light noise from ahead of me as a girl staggered out of a nearby bar and began to walk drunkenly over the sidewalk. I jogged forward a bit to catch up with her to see if I could help out. The girl's hood had haphazardly fallen off her head and...wait. That blonde hair threaded through with brown looked familiar...

I placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and gently turned her to face me. "Hey, do you need-" I stopped abruptly with a surprised intake of breath.

It was Zelda.

...

"Come on, Zelda. I need to get you to your room."

"Hmm, let's go to _your _room." She slurred, leaning heavily against me. As soon as I had recognized the girl as Zelda, I immediately took her straight to the dorm. She was a bit touchy-feely when drunk and I had to - nicely - push her hand away from me several times.

I wondered if her roommate was in the dorm. I kind of hoped not. I didn't want anyone to see her like this, or me with a drunk Zelda and people getting the wrong idea. Eventually she handed over the keys to her dorm - after a lot of flirting and innuendos involving keys and key holes - and I pushed the door open, one arm around her middle as she continued to lean on me.

After I had safely placed her on the sofa where she... awkwardly lay across it, I nudged the door shut and flipped the light on. No sign of her roommate, which was good. But where would she... annnd, not thinking about that. In college, if you're not in your own room, you're in someone else's...

I exhaled. "What were you doing, Zelda...?" I mumbled mostly to myself as I went to her sink to get her some water.

She answered anyway. "Having fun... it helpsss..." she slowly sat up and walked over to where I was. I didn't know what it "helped", but before I could ask, her arms came around me. I couldn't help my heart speeding up considerably as she touched me. Of course, I _liked _ it, but no way was I going to _act _on it. She wasn't totally in her right mind and I was _not _going to take advantage of her. She deserved a hell of a lot better than that.

I removed Zelda's arms from around me and pulled her back to the sofa where I handed her the glass of water. She inspected it for a second, then drank slowly. When she finished it, Zelda set her glass down on a small table and leaned toward me. The smell of alcohol heavily present on her breath.

Zelda slid her hands over my chest and lay her head on my shoulder. Her hand wandered down my stomach to my jeans.

"Zelda. No." I told her, firmly putting her hands back in her lap.

"Ugh, b-but..." she hiccupped a little and her eyelids grew heavy as she lay back. She was... _wasted. _I wondered what caused her to do this. I didn't know her well, but she didn't seem like a heavy drinker...

Soon, her eyes were closed and her breathing became deep and even as she slept. It looked like an uncomfortable position, though, so very carefully, I picked her up and carried her into her room. She groaned softly in her sleep as I lay her down in her bed and pull the covers over her. I smiled a bit and straightened, looking down at her for a few seconds before turning around and quietly stepping out of the room.

As I made my way back to my dorm, my mind wandered. Would she remember tonight at all? And why did she drink so much? She said it helped... but helped what exactly? I shook my head and made my way to my door and quickly slipped inside without making much noise. Exhausted, I tugged off my shirt and fell onto my bed in my jeans. Before long, my eyes slid closed and I was asleep.

**Well, hope you liked chapter 5! I LOVE reading y'all's awesome reviews, so tell me what you think about the story! I'm gonna update more often before school, so sorry for the waits - it'll get better. :D **

**Thanks for reading!**

**- NayruSapphire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zelda

Heat spread over my skin and my eyes cracked open to tiny slits, immediately closing again at the offensive sunlight slicing past my window into my eyes. After a few seconds, I sat up and blinked a couple of times. I was in my bed. Last night was kind of... I don't know... Ah, shit! Why does my head hurt?

...

After a very sluggish routine of getting ready for class, I strode toward the front door. Through my hazy mind, I realized that I _had _been drunk last night. Shame roiled deep in my gut and my jaw tightened. I... I didn't drink. I didn't want to stoop to my dad's level, so the fact that I was drunk last night meant I'd been really low. Ugh, that is not going to happen again. It can't, I really wasn't a drinker. I exhaled slowly. Just get through the day.

As I was reaching for the door handle, something caught my eye and I turned my head to something lying across the arm of the couch. I lifted it off the furniture. It was a jacket. A jacket that looked vaguely... familiar.

My jaw dropped and a small gasp escaped. This was Link's. I was sure of it; I remember him wearing it the day I left, on Friday. Wait - so, he had been here? Last night?

_Oh goddesses... What - did we...? _I wracked my brain for the memory. I barely remembered last night - yes! He had been here, he... he took me back here, but... after that it's all a blur. I swear to Din that if he... I sighed, running a hand down my face. I sort of knew how to handle this situation, just be calm. After all - minus the drunkenness - this wasn't exactly a new thing to me...

Jacket over my arm, I jerked the door open and stepped out, slamming it behind me as I made my way toward my first class.

...

By the time I got to my class, my head was pounding. I groaned lightly, squeezing my eyes shut. Taking deep breaths until the throbbing in my head was merely a dull hum, my eyes reopened and I scanned the room. No Link. He was usually here before I was. The class would start in just three minutes. Did he not want to face me or something? Oh no, does this mean he knows what he did and he can't just freaking _face me_?! So last night, he took advantage of me, then just left.

If he thought I was going to sit with him today, I sure hope he knew that there was no way that was happening now. The professor started speaking and the class quieted down a little. I did my best to focus, so many thoughts and emotions flickering through my mind.

...

Lunch finally rolled around, but I hadn't made a new plan yet of what I would do. Today was kind of sucking so far. Ganon decided to try and talk to me again today, but I was having none of that and eventually ditched him. He just couldn't take a hint. That guy seriously made me uncomfortable.

My footsteps eventually echoed over the tile floor as the rest of the students filed out toward the cafeteria or off campus. But another pair of footsteps sounded from behind me. It sounded like the person was jogging a little. Then I heard his voice:

"Hey, Zelda!" Link called, finally coming to stand in front of me. How could he just smile like that at me? So friendly. "You still sittin' with us?" He asked, then added. "Oh and are you feeling okay this morning?"

I just stared at him, resisting the urge to yell. Calm. "Why do you ask?" I said in a low voice.

Link shrugged a bit, in a way that showed he cared but wasn't making a big deal out of it. "Just wondering. Last night you were... pretty out of it-" he stopped when his eyes fell on the fabric still slung over my arm. "Is that mine?"

"Yup." I stated, all but throwing it at him. He held it and the expression on his face was one of realization as he probably guessed what I was thinking.

"Zelda, I helped you get back to your dorm. That's it." He said firmly.

"Really?" I said, lips pressed together. "Why was your jacket even off, hm? It's easy to just put on the rest of your clothes, you can forget a simple jacket." I felt my chin trembling slightly and the sting of oncoming tears at the back of my throat.

"No!" Link shook his head, running a hand through his hair restlessly. "Zelda, I would never - I know you don't know me well, but _please_. I would _never _take advantage of you like that. That's just... it's wrong." His expression was dead serious, almost pleading. And his voice deep with sincerity.

Something inside me told me to believe him and give him a chance. I pursed my lips uncertainly. "Why weren't you in class today?" I said, voice not as firm as it had been at first.

"I slept in. That's it." He answered easily.

Damn. There I go jumping to the wrong conclusion. Link was serious. I could tell by his voice and expression. I released a long, heavy sigh. I had just... I was way too used to being taken advantage of that I thought it could possibly happen here too.

"Link, I'm sorry." I told him sincerely. "I just... I'm sorry. I was scared-"

Link shook his head, stopping me. "No, you don't have to be sorry. I understand. Don't worry about it." He smiled easily at me, despite my accusations just a couple minutes ago.

I looked at him, simply nodding and he gestured with his head down the hall. "So... wanna eat?" Link asked. I let out a small, relieved laugh. I nodded and followed him down toward the cafeteria. We walked through the doors and, once we had our food, headed to the table Link sat at where a bunch of people were already gathered. I relaxed a little bit, ignoring my assumptions and avoiding any awkwardness with Link. We sat down at the table, across from each other.

"Dude, Link - finally!" A handsome Zora clapped a hand on Link's shoulder and grinned. Link nudged him back playfully and looked at the rest of his friends.

"Guys, this is Zelda. Don't be weird."

I felt myself turn light red as eyes turned to me from around the table. Link rolled his eyes at them and gave me a look that said _They're always like this._

A soft voice broke the silence. "Hello, Zelda." I turned my head to a girl that sat next to me. She had deep, emerald eyes that seemed almost timeless and fair skin. Her blonde hair had a forest green tint to it and she wore a vibrant green dress that flowed around her petite figure. "I'm Saria." She held out a hand. I tentatively reached forward and shook her hand and smiled. I returned with a small smile and we withdrew our hands.

Then, suddenly, everyone was saying hello. I met everyone at the table - there was Ruto, a pretty, strong female Zora, the one that gad given me dirty looks my first day but now smiled warmly. Malon was a normal girl who owned a ranch with her father and had the brightest orange-red hair. Nabooru was Gerudo, so naturally, she had a slim, curvy figure, but strong and beautiful. Darunia was a Goron and had dark, rough skin and warm, chocolate brown eyes. He was also very big, as in large muscles coupled with being extremely tall. And Mikau was the Zora that had greeted Link first.

Everyone was actually nice and we talked all through lunch.

...

Link

Classes were finally over! I hurried out of my last lesson and headed toward the music room where they held the music club. I was a bit distracted from that mission, though, when I spotted the familiar hood going towards her dorm. Smiling, I went over.

She heard me coming and turned around with a small smile. I was just waiting for that real smile, a full smile that showed teeth. I would wait as long as it took. "Hi, Link." She said.

"Hey, Zelda." I returned. "I just wanted to say that having you at lunch today was... great." I glanced down at my feet a bit shyly, then back to her.

Zelda smirked a little. "Thank you." She slowly slid her hood down. She didn't do that for anyone... well, except the teachers, but that didn't count. A pleasant feeling filled my stomach. "It was... fun." She said, looking as if she hadn't expected it to be.

"Well, good." I said, looking at her and noticing her face again today. "Hey, do you... remember how you got those?" I asked, referring to the harsh bruises on her jaw and one below her eye. I assumed she'd gotten it last night, when she'd been drunk.

When she realized what I meant, her hood was suddenly back on and her hair fell around her shoulders. "N-nothing. I don't remember." She said, looking away from me.

I furrowed my brow suspiciously. She looked worried, almost... scared. "Zelda, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing, Link! Nothing, just... none of your business." She shook her head and turned to go. I quickly caught her arm. She slowly looked back at me.

"Okay, okay!" I said. "Sorry, just don't go. I won't ask anymore. Please."

Zelda relaxed again, only slightly, she still was a bit tense. She nodded. "Alright. Sorry for reacting like that." She sighed.

"It's fine..." I knew something was wrong, something she wasn't saying, but who was I to push her? When she wanted to tell me, I'd be there. "Would you like to, um... come watch at the music club? I'm heading there now." I smiled encouragingly, hoping she said yes.

"Well, I don't..." she stopped, pursing her lips and looking up at me thoughtfully. She chewed her lower lip as if she were having some sort of internal battle with something. Finally she smiled a bit. "Sure, sounds fun."

What happened to her in the past? She acted like she was forcing herself to be with people, to hang out and talk. I didn't ask, though. Again, if she wanted to, she would tell me. She didn't even know me much. But I hoped that, one day, we did get to know each other well.

Instead, I just grinned at her. "Great! Come on!" I eagerly headed to the music room with Zelda in tow. When we got there, Mikau rose from his spot at the piano.

"Finally! We thought you weren't coming." He chuckled, then looked at Zelda. "Hiya, Zelda!" He said with such familiarity, you wouldn't have thought he'd just really met her today. I saw her smile, her expression way too surprised and happy for someone used to friends. Darunia tapped absently on his drums.

"Thank Din you're here, Link." Darunia rumbled, giving Mikau a look. "This guy has been 'playing' the piano for forever!" He shuddered and I laughed. Mikau made a face at the Goron, mumbling to himself about people being jealous.

Shaking my head in playful exasperation, I turned to Zelda. "You can sit there if you'd like." I suggested, gesturing toward a group of chairs. She nodded and went to sit down.

"Nabooru couldn't be here today, but she said she'll definitely come next meeting." Darunia informed me and I nodded.

"Alright, thanks." I said, stepping up to the microphone with my guitar hanging off me, the strap wrapping over my shoulder and down diagonally across my back. "Let's work on that new one." I told them, mechanically tuning my guitar by ear as I spoke. "That one needs work and maybe we could try a new key."

Darunia nodded, starting up the tempo, then starting out with light taps on the drums that increased in volume. I looked at Zelda, who was watching intently. We locked eyes and a light blush dusted her cheeks as the corners of her lips turned up a little. I grinned back at her as Mikau strummed through the bass line. Then I struck a chord on my guitar, opening my mouth to sing the lyrics out.

Halfway through, Mikau stopped. "Man, it just sounds wrong. We need something." He inspected the sheet music and I sighed, looking over his shoulder.

Zelda spoke up, suddenly right next to me. "I may be able to help..." I jumped a bit, startled, and looked at her. She glanced at me, then at the music on the table. "That measure can remain flat throughout and instead of sharps in this one - make the whole thing naturals with the last note being flat." Her slim index finger slid over the paper, pointing out as she explained. "Then change the key to F."

Using a pencil, I sketched out the changes she suggested and looked at Mikau. He shrugged. "Let's give it a try." Zelda stepped back, watching us. I returned to the microphone, glancing at the changes in the music as the three of us played it through the whole way.

"Aha!" Mikau laughed, thrusting his fist in the air. "Awesome!"

I looked at Zelda. "Damn, that was pretty freaking awesome." I chuckled. "So, you're into music."

Zelda shrugged noncommittally. "I dabble." She said with a light smile. Mikau shook his head.

"Aweeeesooome!" He sang, looking at the sheet music again.

My eyes stayed on Zelda, and hers were on mine. Her blue eyes watched me, makingslight chills skip down my spine. She was something else. And she just kept getting better and better.

Zelda

I watched Link as he watched me as well. I honestly didn't know what to think at this point. Link had that kind of effect on me. I wanted to get to know him more. Give him a chance. And I'm starting to think that, with him, that's not such a bad thing.

**Chapter 6! XD Hope ya liked it and thanks for reading! I shall update again NEXT WEEK! :)**

**- NayruSapphire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh! I am sososo sorry. I didn't know it would take so long for me to update. I actually wrote this days ago, but for some reason it wouldn't let me post it until today. Anyway! Very sorry. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and I know some of you asked for lemon scenes. They're coming up, but I put some fluff in here and what-not to tide you over until then. XD**

**But don't worry - there are lemon scenes to come! Enjoy chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

Zelda

I strolled into my first class and found my regular seat, sliding in behind the small desk. I still wore my jacket, but now I usually kept the hood down. Most of the bruises had faded to be virtually unnoticeable unless you really looked. I couldn't say the same for the large purple monstrosity that crawled up my right side. So, I stayed pretty covered. At least it wasn't summertime. My light jacket had evolved into something a bit heavier as autumn continued - winter was close.

My eyes rose just in time to see Link entering the classroom with his usual confident walk. He wasn't cocky, like he was better than everyone. It was a sort of... modest confidence. His eyes locked on mine and he grinned his smile that, honestly, made me blush just a little. Just a little.

Link and I had hung out more over the past week and I was really starting to get used to him. We'd even swapped phone numbers and he never failed to send me a good morning text. And he was nice. All the time. Even when I had an occasional day where I just couldn't take anything - days like that have become less frequent I've realized. And I couldn't help but think it was because of him. Plus the group of friends that came with him. They were all great - even Ruto didn't mind me much anymore. Though, she didn't even seem to mind Link as much as she had. I think there might definitely be something between her and Mikau...

I'd found out stuff about him and vice versa. Of course... I didn't tell him... _everything. _We weren't that close yet. But I told him about the music that I liked - we had a lot of music stuff in common! - and that I liked to read and write. And I found out that Link plays some sports, mostly football and soccer, and that, next to music, he loved to sketch. And he was good at it too. Like... amazingly good! Since he drew so much, his fingers were almost always dark with a dusting of lead on them. Since I figured that out, I always noticed it now. It was kind of... adorable. Is that weird? Huh-

"Hey, there." Link greeted me as he sank into the seat beside me. He hadn't had any problem convincing the more-than-happy girl who had previously sat there to trade with him. She'd practically thrown the desk his way.

I couldn't help the increase of my heart at his easy, sensual voice. I hated the effect he had on me. But then... it was also a little exciting...

"Hi." I replied with a small smile.

Link smirked, leaning closer. "Mm, still waitin' for that smile..." he said in a low voice, his eyes on me. As if on instinct, he brought a hand to my face and my eyes immediately squeezed shut, but his fingers barely brushed my skin to tuck some stray hair behind my ear. I cracked my eyes open again and looked at him. He furrowed his brows as if he didn't know why he did that and pulled his hand away from me. He gave me a quick smile, then flicked his gaze to the front of the room. I swallowed and followed suit. The skin on my cheek tingled slightly from where his fingers ghosted over the skin.

...

At the end of the class, Link gathered up his stuff and turned to me. "Hey, you wanna... do something? Tonight?" He watched me expectantly, blue eyes glittering with hope. "With me?" He added as if that weren't clear. Sometimes he could get so nervous and I kind of liked that about him.

Pursing my lips, I pretended to consider. Of course, I wanted to! Not that I was like, super eager, but like... anyway!

"Sounds cool."

Link smiled. "Okay. Awesome." He said, slinging his messenger bag across his chest as I pulled my own backpack over my shoulder. "How about... seven o'clock? I'll get you at seven."

I smiled and nodded. His smile widened into a pleased grin and he nodded too. "Okay! Well, see ya at lunch! I gotta get to class early today." He made a face and I laughed softly. He winked and gave a short wave before walking out of the classroom.

A small trace of a smile lingered on my lips as he left and I slowly exited the room to head to my next lesson.

...

An annoyed sigh breathed out of me as we were dismissed for a lunch break. Sometimes going through the school day sucked. But complaining about it did nothing. And at least I could go eat with everyone now.

Hurrying to grab my stuff, I stood and made my way out the door. As I walked toward the lunchroom, I noticed the hallways were quickly emptying of students. I turned the corner and froze. _Oh, for the love of Nayru... _My eyes found Ganon walking down the hall - in _my _direction. I quickly turned, my mind searching through another route to the lunch area. I didn't feel like messing with Ganon today.

"Hey, Zelda!" His deep, rumbling voice sounded and he was suddenly right there. For a guy of his large stature, he sure moved quick. Pressing my lips together, I faced him. I had been wondering when he'd pop up again...

"Ganon." I said, an attempt at a smile plastered on my face, and fidgeted absently fingered the strap on my bag.

"Oh, don't look so upset." He chuckled, taking a few strands of my hair between his thumb and index finger. I resisted the urge to swat his hand away. Instead I shifted my body so that my head slightly moved away and my hair slipped out of his grasp.

"Do you need something?" I asked flatly, wanting nothing more than to walk away.

Ganon gave a quick one-shouldered shrug, his eerie, almost orange eyes, looking down at me, his gaze...repeatedly moving over my body as he had when we'd first met. "Maybe you can." He said in a rough voice.

"Wh-" I was cut off as my back suddenly pressed up against the wall of the hallway. I yelped in surprise, my backpack dropping from my hold and landing on the tile floor heavily. He had probably just been _waiting _for the halls to clear.

"We should hang out tonight." He grinned wickedly, causing me to shiver. And not in a good way. One of his hands braced himself against the wall, fingers splayed out above my head. His other hand gripped the curve of my waist.

I quickly placed my hands on his chest, pushing back as he began to lean closer. "Actually, I have plans already." I fixed him with a glare that warned him from any more advances.

He let out a short laugh. "With who?" His hand wandered down my hip, sliding a finger along the hem at the front of my jeans. This time I lost no time in smacking his hand.

"None of your business." I said, voice steady. He smirked and returned his hand to my hip where he slipped them just under my shirt. He leaned forward so his lips were at my ear.

"I'm sure I'm _much _more fun, Zellie." He whispered and I swallowed visibly. "You're probably hangin' with Faroren tonight, aren't you?" I wanted to slap that smirk off his dumb face.

"Don't call me that." I grumbled, tense. "And yes, actually, I'm hanging out with _Link _tonight." I growled, giving him a good shove away. He came right back.

"Ganon, st-" I cried out when one of his large hands managed to grab both of my small ones and slam them against the wall above my head. "Just leave me alone!" I protested, trying to kick at him.

"A girl like you... should be with me." He said in a low, cold voice. To stop my struggles and attempted kicks at his shins, he pressed his body up against mine, one of his legs slipping between mine and rendering my legs pretty much useless.

"Ganon, this is a freaking hallway!"

That didn't seem to bother him though as his lips crashed into mine. I tried to scream against his mouth, but it was muffled and pointless. I jerked my body away from him as best as I could, then bit down on his lip. Hard. Hissing in pain, he pulled his head back and touched his lip with the hand that didn't grip my wrists. I panted heavily, adrenaline coursed through me but it wasn't enough for this guy.

"You little bi-"

I pushed at him again and his body slammed into mine, his mouth on my neck - no way to bite him there... He kissed sloppily down my neck, the knee that was between my legs pushing up further and I gasped. His free hand was under my shirt and making its way up toward my breasts. I tried struggling again and I yelled for anyone. A hand immediately clapped down on my mouth and I cried out again as his knee pushed up further and he made little - painful - bites along the skin of my neck.

...

Link

My arms crossed over the table and I laughed at something Mikau had said. My eyes flicked around the cafeteria inconspicuously, searching for the familiar brown-streaked blonde hair. Hm. Where was she?

"Dude, chillax. She'll be here. It's only been, like, barely five minutes." Mikau told me. So much for being inconspicuous.

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I know." But for some reason, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I pushed it aside. She was fine. What could've happened?

I kept my eyes on my barely-touched food that sat on a cheap tray in front of me.

"We should all, like, go to the movies or something tonight." I heard Nabooru say from the other end of the table. Darunia immediately agreed, of course. I wondered if there was something between those two. They'd gotten pretty close in the past two weeks. Which wasn't a bad thing! I was glad for them. The others, besides Saria who was already busy, agreed.

"How about you, Link?" Malon asked, sticking a forkful of food in her mouth.

I smiled a bit. "Uh, actually... I'm hanging out with Zelda tonight." I informed them, trying to keep the dorky grin that threatened to spread over my lips. I failed.

Malon giggled. "Ooo! Good for you. Well, have fun!" She smiled. Mikau smirked and waggled his eyebrows at me. I punched his arm and he laughed.

It had been quite a while now. I hoped nothing happened to Zelda. As the others talked, I couldn't help the worried glances at the doors. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Something was wrong, I felt it.

I rose from my seat. "Hey, I'll be right back, guys." I said casually. Mikau nodded at me, already knowing what I was going to do. I turned and walked out the cafeteria doors. The halls were quiet, save for my footsteps and... huh. I strained my ears, thinking I heard muffled sounds further away. Eyebrows furrowed, I stepped slowly down the long hallway. When I got closer to the corner, I heard muffled cries. Female. Then a lower voice... Male.

"Ganon, st-!" The female voice stopped abruptly, continuing in muffled tones. Wait, that sounded... like...

My eyes widened and I whipped around the corner! I could barely understand the scene before me. Zelda was on the floor, up against the wall with her wrists pinned up above her. Her face was flushed and a couple tears traced her fair skin. Ganon had one knee pressed in between her legs, the hand not holding hers under her shirt. His mouth was moving harshly on hers. Zelda's eyes saw me and I could see relief in them and a silent plea for help. My jaw tightened at the pained noise she made as he held her.

Suddenly, my hand was at the back of his shirt collar and I jerked him back with enough strength to get him mostly off her. Zelda inhaled deeply and scrambled away, putting a good distance between her and Ganon. This guy didn't even deserve to be in the same freaking _time-zone _as her. I felt a tug on my heart as I pulled her up from the ground and her arms immediately wrapped around me. Her shoulders shook from barely contained sobs. I gritted my teeth. Ganon was gonna regret laying a finger on her.

Zelda

My arms were wound tightly around Link's narrow waist. I welcomed the warmth he provided and I automatically relaxed, my mind realizing I was safe. I couldn't remember the last time any guy had made feel so... just good and safe in his arms. Ganon was still a bit shocked, but I think he was recovering as I heard him sit up. Link's lips were at my ear.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask in an urgent breath. I nodded into his shoulder and his arms tightened around me.

"Faroren." Ganon spat out Link's last name like it was dirt that had gotten into his mouth somehow. Then suddenly, Link was pushing me gently behind him so he was between Ganon and me. I almost wanted to cry just because of how careful and caring Link was with me.

"Just leave her alone, you bastard!" Link growled. I looked at Ganon over his shoulder. He looked pissed.

"You interrupted my quality time with that-"

"Get outta here, Dinére." Link grumbled, starting to walk backwards and I went with him.

"Goddesses, you always butt into stuff that isn't your business!" Ganon took a step forward threateningly.

"She's my business." Link stated matter-of-factly. "And you _will not _touch her again." My stomach fluttered excitedly at his first statement, a light blush coming to my cheeks. I glanced at Ganon with a hard look.

Ganon advanced, fists up and face flushed angrily. "You don't tell me what to do-" Ganon was knocked back by a blur of light blue. Mikau stood there, staring at Ganon in disgust.

Before Ganon could even recover, Mikau landed another blow on him - a heavy punch to the jaw. Blinking, Ganon shook his head and sneered at Link.

"Your little fish isn't gonna always be here." He shot a deathly look to Mikau, who glared right back, then stomped away.

Link's body relaxed and his arm unconsciously wound around my waist as he grinned at Mikau. "Nice timing, man."

"No shit. He was about to kick your little Hylian ass into next week." Mikau said firmly, but he smiled back, clapping Link on the shoulder. "Try not to die before the day's done, okay? You still gotta hang with this pretty lady." He winked at me in a friendly manner. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said and Mikau nodded. If Link had gotten hurt because of me...

Mikau sighed. "Well, back to class, you crazy kids. Stay outta trouble." He smiled and walked away.

I turned to look up at Link. "Thank you." I said with deep sincerity. I had no clue how far Ganon would've gone - school hallway or not. "If you hadn't shown up..."

Link shook his head. "No problem. Are you... sure you're okay?" A bit of concern flashed in his deep blue eyes and my face softened.

"Yes. Really."

"Good." He grinned. His hard look was gone and easy going Link was back, but there was still a tiny bit of tension there. "I'll walk you to class." He picked up my backpack to pull it over his shoulder and, after retrieving his own from the cafeteria, headed toward my class. Despite my protests, he carried my bag for me the whole way.

...

Link

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist, and went to look for clothes.

"Dude, it's raining out!" Mikau informed me from the other room. I pursed my lips. Hm.

"Alright!" I called, grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a dark green fitted t-shirt. I just loved green. It was my favorite color. I glanced at the digital clock that sat atop a small table. 6:46. My mind wandered to Zelda. I was relieved that I'd been able to get to her before Ganon decided to go even further - and who knows how far that would have been? I've never felt so angry at him before. It was... weird. The idea of him touching her and... violating her like that had made such a sickening rage boil in the pit of my stomach. I did get jealous when other guys talked to her or were near her. I couldn't deny that. But this feeling had been worse. I felt protective. And scared. I only felt a little better as soon as she was safe in my arms. I really liked this girl. If there was any doubt about my feelings before, there sure wasn't any now.I tugged on my converse and stood, stepping out to where Mikau sat.

I stood in front of him and shook my head from side to side rapidly, spraying droplets of water all over him.

"Dude!" Mikau protested, scooting away as I laughed. "I don't want your shower water all over me."

"Shouldn't you like water on you?" I teased.

"That's racist." He stuck his tongue out at me. Another chuckle escaped me. He grinned. "So... what are you gonna do tonight?"

"Well... since it's raining. I guess we'll just hang at her place." I said. "Well, if she's okay with it. And her roommate." I smirked. Mikau nodded.

"Hmmm." He said quietly, lifting his eyebrows at me suggestively. I smacked him.

"Don't be a perv."

"You hit me a lot." He observed with a frown. Rolling my eyes, I looked at the clock again.

"Oh I gotta go. See ya!"

Mikau gave me a small wave, a smirk on his lips.

Zelda

At ten minutes to seven, I sat on the sofa and smiled a little at the thought of my evening with Link. Midna had left about an hour ago with her new boyfriend. It's like she lived in his dorm now. I wondered what Link and I would do since the rain poured down heavily outside. I sat in jeans and a royal purple shirt. As I waited, my mind wandered back to earlier, at lunch. I shuddered at the memory of Ganon's hands on me. What is it with guys that wouldn't leave me alone? I frowned. Or take no for an answer? But when Link touched me, my stomach flipped and filled with fluttering butterflies. And my heart beat faster. And I was so hyper aware of him, as if there wasn't clothing beneath his touch.

I shook my head with a small smile. A guy had never affected me _that _much before, in that dramatic way. Not even my ex-boyfriend from high school. Yeah, he hadn't turned out so great...

There was a light knock at the door that tore me away from those painful memories and I jumped up to answer the door. When I pulled it open, I saw Link standing there smiling and dripping wet, holding a plastic bag in one hand, his other hand tucked against him holding something else that I couldn't see.

I hurriedly stepped aside and he quickly walked inside, shivering a bit. I closed the door behind him and helped him take off his wet jacket.

"Thanks." He chuckled as I hung it on a nearby chair. His dirty blonde hair had grown a shade darker from being soaked through, making his deep blue eyes even more noticeable than they already were. It hung in his face and he pushed it back with a small grin. He wore a fitted green t-shirt that was only wet in a couple places, a little damp where the rain from his jacket had soaked through. It fit him snugly, stretched across his muscular upper body and complimenting his lean hips from which dark jeans hung perfectly. Before he could catch me staring, I looked at the things he'd dropped onto the couch and the plastic bag on the table.

"What's this?" I smiled at the pile of movies sprawled out across the sofa.

"Well, these are called movies." He said slowly and I elbowed him playfully. He laughed. I loved his laugh - it was deep, sensual and so easy. "And _that,_" he gestured to the bag on the table, "is dinner." He smiled at me.

"You went and got dinner?" I asked, a bit surprised. He'd gone out in the pouring rain to bring back dinner for us. I bit my lip with a smile.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't gonna make you go out there if I could help it." He said nonchalantly, but it kind of made me blush happily. "So I thought, if it was cool with you, we could just chill here. I'll take you somewhere another day." He said, then quickly added, "Well if you _want _to. I'm not trying to force you into hanging out with lame ol' me again-"

"Sounds good." I said and he smiled again. "Midna, my roommate, left anyway, so just us. And you're not that lame."

Link laughed. "Yeah, that lame." He winked playfully and pulled out two take-out boxes, handing me one. "Yours." I laughed softly as I saw the light gray fingerprints on the side of the Styrofoam box. He looked at me. "What's funny? Oh." He grinned a bit sheepishly when I showed him. "Sorry. I was sketching a little before I came over."

"It's cool. I like it." I said. It was kind of an adorable thing with him. I could've sworn I saw him blush as I held the box of food.

I opened it and glanced up at him. "How'd you know these were my favorite?" I asked.

Link looked at me again, then the food, then back to me. He shrugged and opened his box. "You mentioned it a while ago." He said, searching for a fork. Yeah, almost two weeks ago in a brief part of a conversation. He'd remembered. Ugh, was this guy real or a figment of my lonely, pathetic imagination?

"You can pick a movie." He said, nodding his head toward the stack of films. I set my food down and sifted through the movies, pursing my lips. I decided on an old action flick and hooked it up to play. When it began, Link made a sound of approval through a mouthful of food.

"Good choice." Link said once he swallowed. We sat on the couch on opposite ends, lounging back as we ate. More than halfway through the movie, we were right next to each other and I leaned into him. We had somehow migrated to each other. He had an arm around me.

He brushed some hair out of my face like he had this morning and my breath caught in my throat. I turned my eyes up to him and he blinked. "Sorry." He said, removing his hand.

"No, it's... it's okay." I told him. He stared at me for a while before returning his fingers to my cheek. I relaxed against him and he took a sharp intake of breath, fingers ghosting along my jaw. I could feel his heart speeding up under my hand that rested on his chest. I smiled a little. Link's hand continued down my neck and over my shoulder. I shivered involuntarily at the tingling sensation his touch left on my skin. My eyes turned up to him again to find his eyes were already on me.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, voice soft. I was about to ask him what he meant when I realized what he referred to.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, much better now. It was... scary, though." I admitted, frowning. His jaw tightened slightly and his arm tightened around me.

"I'm not going to let him near you again." Link mumbled and I sighed, my arm around him tightening. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I whispered. Our gazes stayed locked for what seemed like hours, though in reality it must've only been a few minutes. My breathing came faster and I blushed in slight embarrassment. He grinned then, his thumb brushing over the heat on my cheeks.

"I like when you blush." He said, his voice a bit husky. I bit my lip and his eyes dropped to my mouth, causing my heart to do impossible aerobic tricks in my chest. He took a shaky breath and looked at the movie again. A sharp breath escaped me and I breathed normally again. I felt him swallow, the beat of his heart beneath my hand still hammering away.

...

Link

It took an immense amount of self-control not to just ignore the movie and kiss her senseless right there. And I wanted to so badly. When she'd chewed her lower lip like that, I almost lost it but I averted my gaze and focused my best on the movie.

Everything about Zelda was great. She was beautiful. Not cute. Or even sexy. Just so strikingly beautiful that it took my breath away. And she was funny. My friends became her friends and they liked her a lot. And kind. She seemed perfect to me. This was definitely the girl I've been waiting for. But I didn't completely know how she felt towards me yet. I'd find out...

The movie ended and we sat pressed together through the end credits. But when those were over too, I reluctantly pulled myself away from Zelda and stood and she followed. I gathered the movies and tucked them into my jacket, turning to her.

"I had fun." She said, smiling. "A lot of fun." Then she really smiled. The full smile I'd been waiting for. And my imagination was put to shame next to the real thing.

"I'm glad." I said thickly, chewing on my lower lip. "So... wanna hang out again sometime?"

"Definitely." She grinned and I stepped forward, pulling her to me. Her arms circled my waist and I tightened my hold on her, her heady, exotic scent invading my senses. I pulled back just slightly and looked down in her light blue eyes. I touched my forehead to hers, tilting my head to the side a bit to brush a light kiss over her jaw. Her fingers curled in my shirt and she sank into me.

Yeah, I had to get out of her before my restraint was totally shot.

"I'll see you tomorrow." My voice sounded breathy and I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, see ya." She said, just as breathless as I was. My eyes lingered on her a second longer before I smiled, nodded, and opened the door. I waved to her as I walked away, hands in the pockets of my jacket. It was lighter outside; the rain had stopped.

**Jeez... O.o That one was long...! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing and following and favoriting this story! You guys rock!**

**Everything is working, it's all good, so I promise to update again tomorrow! Then again after that. So stay tuned! :)**

**- NayruSapphire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty, everyone! Here's chapter 8! :D This chapter is shorter than the others, but it's not gonna be a regular thing. The next chapter will be longer! ;D**

**Chapter 8**

Link

"Okay, let's run it again!" I called out to everyone. Darunia shifted a bit behind the drums, before tapping out a light beat and, soon, Mikau's bass joined in. Nabooru, our backup vocals, adjusted her mic, then added in some harmony.

I inhaled and began singing the lyrics.

We were supposed to perform at the dance coming up before the winter break. Which was in about two more months, but we were kind of off to a bad start. I remained calm though - we always ended up okay and we just needed practice. We'd be fine.

As my lips formed the worse to the song, my eyes slid to the empty space where Zelda usually sat. She had a test or something to make up, but she promised she'd meet me by the time our meeting ended. I loved how much closer we were getting and how she seemed to become more used to me every day; more familiar. My mind once again replayed last night and I grinned around the song lyrics. I'd almost kissed her right then... but it hadn't really felt _right_. Trust me, I wanted to! First, I had to know for sure if she felt the same way about me. And I wanted her to become more comfortable with me, because sometimes, I could still feel her become tense around me or act nervous. And I didn't want that. I wanted her totally comfortable.

So, I could wait a bit longer.

Mikau and I strummed out the last chord and Nabooru's exotic voice echoed the last note.

"That one was better, guys! Nice." I slid the strap of my guitar off my shoulder. "Let's call it a day." I gripped the guitar neck and gently rested it up against a wall. I looked back up just in time to see Zelda stroll in and the regular smile tilted up the corners of my lips.

"Hey." I said, walking over with my hands shoved into my front pockets. Zelda smiled back at me - the reserved smile again. Not the full one.

"Hi, how was practice?" She asked, slender fingers curled around the strap of her backpack. I remembered how it had felt when her fingers had curled into my shirt last night as she held onto me and my heart skipped. I cleared my throat.

"Pretty awesome, actually!" Mikau exclaimed, popping in from out of nowhere. Zelda giggled lightly and he grinned, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled, gesturing to me with a jerk of his thumb and talking to Zelda. "Mr. Dreamy over here probably wouldn't stop thinkin' about you - his mind was everywhere tod-OW!" Mikau rubbed his arm after I'd punched it hard enough to actually move him a couple feet. Zelda's eyes widened slightly and an adorable sheet of red heated her cheeks.

"Shut up, Mikau!" I hissed, rolling my eyes again. He just laughed.

"You prefer I call you Mr. Hair-"

"Goodbye!"

Throwing one more joking smile at Zelda, Mikau waltzed out along with Darunia who was stifling a laugh.

"He's... just..." I shrugged, clearing my throat again. Damn Mikau...

Zelda laughed a bit. "No, it's fine." She smiled. "He means well."

I doubted that, but I didn't voice anything. Instead, I said, "So... what are you doing this weekend?"

Zelda's lips quirked a bit as if she were trying to repress a big smile at my question. Ducking her head shyly, she shrugged. "Nothing really."

"Well, we should do something." I suggested.

"Sounds good." She said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She'd let her hood down a lot more frequently now.

"Hey, Zelda?" Zelda and I both turned at the sound of Nabooru's voice as she approached us. I'd forgotten she was still here.

"Yeah, Nabooru?" Zelda looked at the Gerudo girl expectantly.

"Well, the other girls and I are gonna hang out tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to join us. Midna said she was coming too."

Zelda pursed her lips in thought, considering for a minute. Finally she nodded. "That would be cool. I'd love to." She smiled.

"Great!" Nabooru beamed. "Just meet us all at Malon's dorm at eight o'clock, 'kay?"

Zelda nodded again eagerly and the Gerudo girl gathered her stuff, waved goodbye, and left. I started slowly heading for the door and Zelda fell into step beside me.

"That's cool you get to hang out with them. They really like you."

Zelda laughed. "Well, that's good. But now I gotta do something 'til then."

I looked at her. "Actually I was going to ask you if you'd come to my room to hang out and we could talk. Plus I, uh..."

"What?" Zelda pressed, eyes on me.

"I wanna sketch you." I admitted, smiling shyly at her.

"Oh?" Zelda looked straight ahead again, smiling. "Wow. No one's ever drawn me before. Sounds fun!"

"Cool!" I said in relief.

"What about Mikau?"

"Oh, he's hangin' out with Ruto the rest of the day. She'll keep him busy." I chuckled and she smiled.

"Okay."

...

Zelda

Link held the door open as I stepped inside, then followed right behind me and shut the door. I glanced around his dorm room and smiled. Most of it seemed so him, the rest definitely Mikau's.

I glanced at Link as he set his messenger bag on a nearby chair, then held his hand out to take mine. Smiling, I handed it over.

"You want something to drink? Or are you hungry?" Link looked at me.

"Oh, um. Water's good, thank you." I replied. He nodded and went to get me the drink as I sat on his couch, looking around. A minute later, he returned with a glass of ice water.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

"No problem." He held his own glass of water too as he sat beside me. After several moments of silence, he spoke again, "Hey, Zelda...?"

I looked over at him. "Yes...?"

"I've just been... curious about some stuff. You mind if I ask you about them...?" I swallowed nervously and a cold chill wiggled through me, but I nodded. Link shifted so that he leaned back on the sofa. "Why do you always wear a jacket? I know it's cold outside, but... even inside?"

I fidgeted a little and stared down at my lap. "I just... it's comfortable." I said, giving a half-hearted shrug and looking up at him. He didn't look convinced.

"Well, okay remember, like, last week when I'd found you, ah... drunk?" He kept his eyes on me and I struggled to do the same.

"Yes." I answered slowly.

"You had told me that it 'helps' you... Did something happen? Because then your face had all these-"

"It was nothing. Really. Just..." I sighed and tightened my jaw. "Nothing." Again, Link's expression indicated that he knew I was lying. I knew I couldn't keep everything from him forever, especially since we'd gotten so close. But I didn't want to tell anyone just yet...

I could tell Link wanted to push the subject further, but he never pressured me. He sometimes asked questions and if I didn't answer, he dropped it. He could only keep that up for so long though. "Okay. Last concern..." he said.

I braced myself and nodded slowly.

"Shouldn't you go... report what Ganon did to you yesterday?" His voice had become soft as his blue eyes glanced into mine.

He'd asked me that just this morning too, but I'd never gotten to answer. So I thought about it through the day. Reporting Ganon would be the logical thing to do in this situation, but it was over and I didn't want to think about it again. I don't know, I just didn't want to say anything. Ugh, that sounded stupid, but nothing had happened. I'm okay... sort of. I just don't want to deal with that attention!

I pursed my lips and sighed. "No... Well, I should, but please don't. I don't want that attention and all that. Plus it's over. So, just..." I shook my head.

Link lifted an eyebrow as he stared at me. "That's it? But Zelda, he could do it to you again. Or maybe someone else!"

"I don't want to talk about this now, Link." I groaned, rubbing my temples. I would think about it later, just... no. Not now.

Link sighed lightly and nodded. "Fine." He relented. Which usually meant it'd come up again. "Okay! Well... that aside, um, you ready?"

I looked up at him as he stood, slightly confused. And then the previous conversation melted away as I remembered the other reason I was here.

My heart sped up and my stomach flipped at the idea of him drawing me. Looking at me so intensely, focusing on several parts of my body as he sketched...

I felt my whole body warm at the thought and tried to stay calm as I looked at him. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice to be steady.

"Okay, uh, this way..." strangely, he looked just as nervous as I felt. He led me into his room where several sketches were scattered atop a small desk. Various things - like the tallest tree on campus, streets lines with restaurants... And they were brilliant! I'd seen a couple of his rough drawings before, but these were beautiful and some were re-done in charcoal.

Link's voice broke through my thoughts and I turned to him as he spoke. "So, do you mind laying here?" He asked, gesturing to his bed then turning a light shade of red as he babbled on. "Unless it makes you uncomfortable, I mean, I'm not trying to do anything, I just-"

"It's okay." I smiled at him reassuringly, though my hands shook a little. Link wasn't the kind of guy to come on to me like this, or really any way... he was always making sure I was comfortable with even the simplest things. So I stepped up to the bed and lay across it, breathing in deeply to steady my heart. But I only got his scent, something exotic and woodsy. I couldn't resist inhaling again, then blushing as I remembered he was still there probably thinking I was some sort of weirdo. I turned my face in the direction he was. "So... like this?"

Link stared at me a second, chewing his lower lip in that habit he had when he was thinking. And it was kind of...um... hot. So I inconspicuously averted my gaze as he thought.

"Here." Link's voice was right next me. I hadn't realized he'd moved and I tensed as his breath whispered over my cheek. He placed a light hand on my forearm, gripping a little as if he intended to move it. I nodded my consent as he waited. Then he moved both my arms and positioned them over my head, one a bit higher than the other. I was so very aware of his skin on mine and kept my eyes on the veiling while he did his thing.

Link looked down at me, head slightly tilted, pondering possibilities for my position. After several seconds, he spoke, voice a bit husky, "Um, okay. I'm going to move your leg now..." he told me and I nodded again. He moved my leg so that my knee was bent and pointed toward the ceiling, then my other leg went completely down on the bed, relaxed. Then he circled the bed until he leaned against the wall right in front of me and I tilted my head back to see him upside down. "Good, right there." He said, smiling a little. He came forward and spread my hair around so that it fanned around my head, his knuckles occasionally brushing over my neck or jaw. I bit my lip and I heard his sharp intake of breath.

Clearing his throat, Link stepped back and sat against the wall, sketch pad and pencil in hand. Staring at me intently for a bit so that my skin tingled, his eyes fell to the paper and he began sketching. His gaze switched between me and the paper, and he would sometimes give me an easy half-smile. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. I just hoped my face wasn't red.

I have no idea of how long we stayed like that. But then the pencil ceased its smooth movements over the paper and he looked at me. I shifted a little and then, when he didn't protest, sat up and looked down at him. "Is it done?" I asked softly. He blinked, then nodded, looking down at his work. Sliding off the bed, I stepped toward him and kneeled at his side. Link turned the sketch pad toward me so that I could see.

"Oh my goddesses, Link. This is amazing!" His slightly surprised and pleased smile was adorable. I looked over the drawing and grinned. "How did you learn this?"

He shrugged. "Well, some lessons, but... I mostly had to teach myself." He chuckled. It really was brilliant; he was amazingly talented. "I'll probably re-do this one in charcoal..."

I clapped my hands together and nodded. "Great! You have to show me when it's done." He nodded with a smile. I looked at him and our gazes locked. Heat rushed through me, all the way to my toes, as Link's hand came up and his knuckles brushed up my arm to my shoulder. He slowly slid the sketchbook off of his lap and his other hand came up to cup my cheek.

"You are a fantastic model." He whispered, smiling warmly. I blushed.

Shrugging, I replied softly, "Anyone can just... lay there."

"But most of them can't look as good as you while doing it." His voice was thick and his breath ghosted over my lips. My breath caught in my chest. I didn't realize I'd been touching him until my fingers curled in the front of his shirt and subtly tugged him closer.

One of Link's hands glided down my side and curved over my hip. His other hand remained on me, sliding around to cup the back of my neck. His fingers sifted through my hair; I shivered and his grip tightened. We looked into each other's eyes, barely an inch or two between us. Mu mouth was so dry and my breaths came in quick gasps. I wet my lips with a quick flick of my tongue and his gaze dropped to my mouth. His jaw worked and he tore his eyes from my lips to look at me again.

"Zelda..." he breathed in his deep timbre, sending another pleasant shiver through me. "Don't feel pressured or anything, but... Oh Goddesses, I really want to kiss you right now. Badly." His voice sounded strained near the end and he unconsciously moved closer. A warm tingle went through me at his statement. And oh man, did I wanna kiss him back...! I looked at his longing expression, leaning forward slowly. He inhaled deeply and met me halfway, his lips pressing into mine softly. A shudder rolled through him and I think that tiny whimper was me...

My hands moved up and immediately went into his hair. It was soft. Silky. His arms wound around my waist and pulled me up against him. Soon, our kisses grew more passionate and our hands were everywhere. He caught my lower lip between his teeth, then smoothed his tongue over the bite. My lips parted and a soft sound came from the back of my throat. He tugged me forward until I was in his lap, straddling him, and his hands pressed into the small of my back. My heart was racing at impossible speeds and I felt him _everywhere_. His skin touched mine and delicious warmth ran through my body. I pressed closer to him and a low, almost-growl, sound came from him.

I pulled away to gasp for air, but his lips never left me. Instead they made a burning trail of kisses down my neck and my thighs tightened around him. His mouth brushed over my collarbone and I breathed out a heavy sigh. Link returned his lips to mine and our kisses grew slower, softer. His mouth moved against mine tenderly and his gentle hold on me made me almost melt. After what seemed like much longer than reality, we parted, both of us breathing raggedly. His swollen lips turned up in a breathless smile. I was still registering the whole thing. He'd kissed me...

Link stared up at me, taking one of my hands. I could feel the heat that spread over my cheeks.

"Um, I... I..." I blinked, trying to gather my thoughts. Taking a deep breath, I tried again. "I should go... it's almost seven..." I felt so lame, but I needed to... think clearly. There was no way I could right now.

"Oh, right. Yeah." He said, nodding and I shakily rose from his lap. He stood as well, smoothing out his shirt. His hair was a messy mass of soft dirty-blonde waves. I grabbed my things and walked to the door. I turned to face him again.

"Um, thanks and uh..." What was I supposed to say? Thanks for kissing me? I settled for, "I had a good time."

Link smiled, a light red dusting his cheeks. "Yeah, we should... do it again sometime." I blushed terribly and cleared my throat. He smiled a bit knowingly and placed one more kiss to my swollen lips. Barely a brush of his lips; I almost didn't feel it. "Bye, Zelda. Have fun. And be careful."

I simply nodded, my grip deadly tight on the strap of my backpack. Smiling slightly, I opened the door and reluctantly left.

...

Eventually, eight o'clock rolled around and I still didn't know what to think about Link and me kissing. As I headed to Malon's dorm, all I could think was I definitely liked it. But was I ready to be that close to him, or even in a relationship? I know he never said anything about going out with me, but something told me he wanted to. His expression said all that. But the way he'd _kissed _me... I warmed at the memory of his arms around me and his lips on mine. I wouldn't mind doing that again, actually...

I knocked on Malon's door and a few seconds later it opened. "Hey!" Malon grinned and pulled me inside. "Just in time! Guys! Zelda's here!"

We walked into the room where the rest of the girls sat: Nabooru, Saria, and Ruto. Midna had already been gone when I got to our dorm, and now she sat on the sofa here.

"Sorry you had to wait on me." I said and Nabooru shook her head.

"It's totally fine! You ready?" The other girls jumped up and nodded, talking animatedly with one another as we all headed back outside.

"So... you were with Link." Nabooru came up beside me and smirked mischievously.

I turned red and opened my mouth to ask how she knew that, but she interrupted before I could, "Midna said you wern't in the dorm with her and I even saw you walking with him back to his and Mikau's dorm. But Mikau wasn't in there." Her smirk widened. "So what did you guys do? Alone?"

I suppressed a laugh and shook my head. "Just, ah... talked and he wanted... to draw me-"

"He _sketched _you? Oh Goddesses..."

"What?"

"Link only saves that for girls he really likes. He even told us he was waiting for the right girl to come along. He turns down, like, every girl. He's looking for someone specific, I think..." she gave me another knowing smile.

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow slightly. "And exactly how many girls has he done that with?"

Nabooru looked at me and her thin brows raised a bit as she watched me. The smile on her lips widened to a big grin, then she answered. "None."

**That's Chapter 8! I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for everyone who reads this - makes me so freaking happy! :D**

**I will update as soon as I get some reviews! XD**

**- NayruSapphire**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Zelda

I stared up at my ceiling, completely lost in thought. I had several hours until I hung out with Link again, since we'd made plans the other day at his music practice. I had been lying here for... I couldn't even remember how long.

And I was such a freaking girl...

I thought constantly about how he'd kissed me at his place the other day. And the way his eyes roamed over my body as his pencil flew swiftly over his sketch pad... I covered my face with my hands as the all-too-familiar heat coated my cheeks and I groaned. Glancing at the clock at the side of my bed, I swung my legs off the mattress and onto the floor. Midna was still asleep and I tried not to wake her as I stepped quietly into the bathroom for a shower.

Nothing very interesting had happened at the party that I went to with the other girls. Besides them interrogating me about Link like they were the F.B.I., it was just a fun hang-out night. Again, I hadn't seen Ganon around. Other times, this wouldn't bother me. Hell, it would make me happy. I pushed my hair back under the spray of water, combing soapy fingers through the golden strands. All I felt was nervous; when would he pop up again? And what would he do? As much as I tried to convince myself that the thing with Ganon was over, there was this sick, nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that said otherwise.

Releasing a sigh, I rinsed my hair out as the warm water flowed over my shoulders in relaxing streams. I knew that the _the _right thing to do would be to report Ganon. Link insisted I do so, as well. He was subtle about it, but he tried to always be next to me ever since the incident with Ganon. Ugh! And I _knew _that I should tell on my father as well, but I... I... Ah, I don't know! I mean, "being scared" wasn't really a good excuse, was it? I was so worried about what he would do...

I started a bit as the water began to run cold. I hadn't even realized how long I'd been standing in here. I turned the knob and swept the shower curtain aside. My fingers reached out for the towel hanging beside the door and I wrapped it around myself, knotting it at the top. Absently, I wrung the water out of my hair with mechanical movements. My eyes rose to the foggy mirror in front of me and I rubbed my palm over a large spot to clear it away. Turning slightly, I opened the towel a little and glanced at the finally fading bruise that crawled up my side. I winced at the memory and quickly wrapped the towel around me again.

After I had gotten dressed and teased the tangles from my hair, I pulled the bathroom door opened and stepped out.

"Hey, Zelda." Midna smiled at me from where she sat on the edge of her bed. She stretched and stood.

"Oh, hi, Midna. Good morning." I replied, walking over to my own stuff. I glanced at her and smirked a little. "You hangin' with Zant again today?" I asked teasingly in an attempt to engage in normal, teasing conversation with a friend.

Midna giggled and nodded shyly. "He's just so amazing, Zelda." she sighed with a dreamy smile. I nodded slowly.

"You like him that much?"

"Honestly... I think I love him!" Midna blushed lightly at the confession and my eyebrows tipped up.

"Really?" I asked increduously.

Midna simply nodded and I shrugged one shoulder. Then, I thought of something to ask her. Turning to face her again, I said, "Hey, Midna?"

Midna's eyes looked over at me expectantly. "Yeah?" she said.

"Um..." I kind of fidgeted with hem of my shirt. "Is Link, uh... I mean, what kind of guy is he? Like... ugh..." I sighed, unsure of how to ask.

"Are you trying to ask whether he's a player or not?" Midna supplied helpfully.

"Yes!" I said. "I mean, he doesn't seem that way. But he seems like he wants to be with me and I don't know, I think I might wan tto be with him too, but I just wanted to know how he usually treats girls and-" I stopped abruptly, realizing that I was just blabbing.

Midna flashed me an amused smile. "Trust me, Zelda. He's nothing like that. He hasn't been witha girl since he's been here. He's got this thing about finding the right one." She gave me a suggestive look. "_And _it seems from how he acts around you - that girl could be you." She grinned and waggled her eyebrows at me. I felt my face heat a little, but I smiled, breathing a soft relieved sigh.

"Thanks, Midna, just..." I laughed a bit, after all the stressing out about the whole situation. "Thanks."

"No problem! Now, if you'll excuse me..." Midna made her way to the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower." And she shut the door behind her.

I looked around the room. I didn't want to just stay inside all day, so I headed over to the front door. My jacket lay across the arm of the sofa and I snatched it up as my other hand reached out to open the door. I had the jacket halfway on when the door opened and I yelped in surprise.

"Aw, my Zelda!" My grandfather exclaimed, standing right in front of me. It took me a second to register that he was right here. When it finally clicked, I rushed him, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Oh!" he huffed as I nearly knocked him back, then he chuckled as he returned my hug.

After I'd pulled away, I looked at him, grinning hugely. "What are you doin' here, Grandpa?" I asked, closing the door behind me and starting to walk as he came beside me. "And are you... even allowed to be right here?" I laughed.

He smiled mischieviously at me and shrugged. I shook my head, a huge smile still plastered on my face.

"But of course I'm here to see you, princess!" My grandfather clapped me on the back and I rolled my eyes playfully at the use of my nickname that has been around since I could remember. "Since you left your father's early."

My smile faltered slightly at the mention of my dad and that weekend. "Oh yeah..."

He frowned and looked at me. "Was he rude to you again?"

I simply nodded. My grandpa knew that my father was rude to me all the time, but he knew nothing about the... physical stuff. And I had kept it that way forever.

He shook his head. "Ah, don't let that idiot get to you, sweetheart. He's just bitter and alone."

I didn't say anything. It's not like he was better when my mom was here. He was the reason she'd left. I'd missed my mom, but I never knew why she didn't take me with her right then, instead of saying she'd come _back_ and get me...

"Hey." My grandfather's voice shook me from my thoughts and he laid a comforting arm over my shoulders, his hand curved around my upper arm. I smiled at him and we took a seat at one of the table out on the grass. There was almost no one outside, as it was pretty cold and the weekend.

Sighing, my grandpa crossed his arms over the table top. "I have to go soon, but I just wanted to see my favorite granddaughter." He winked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm your _only_ granddaughter!"

"There ya go. But if you weren't, you'd still be my favorite, I'm sure."

I laughed again, shaking my head. I hadn't realized how much Id missed him until he showed up.

He stood up and I looked up at him. "Sorry this was such a short visit, kiddo. I'll come back and we can do something, alright?"

Frowning slightly, I stood and hugged him. Way too short a visit. My smile returned as he hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. "Sounds good, grandpa."

"Behave, alright?" He grinned as he pulled away.

I laughed lightly. "You behave." I scoffed. He chuckled and gave me another hug.

"See you, princess."

I smiled as he walked away, watching until he disppeared behind a building. I pulled my phone out and saw I had a message. I opened it and my stupid heart did a little jump to see it was from Link.

_**Hey, Zel! Just wanted to know what time was good for you for me to pick you up?**_

Pursing my lips with a barely contained smile, I typed out a reply:

_**6?**_

__A reply came back barely a minute later.

_**Sure! :) See you then.**_

_** See you! :)**_

I dropped my phone back in my pocket, barely feeling the cold air anymore past the warmth spreading through me at the reminder of spending time with Link again tonight. Tucking my hands in my pockets, I stood and slowly headed toward the nearby coffee shop, thinking about whether Link was thinking of me as much as I kept thinking of him.

Link

I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I smiled and absently pushed my cell back into my pocket, leaning back on the sofa. I barely knew what was going on on the television screen that was playing some kind of cheesy sci-fi movie in front of me.

Ever since Zelda was at my place and I'd drawn her, I couldn't keep my thoughts from always wandering back to her. And then her soft mouth under mine. I pressed my lips together at that memory. And she hadn't pulled away, either. The dance was coming up soon too. This would be a good time to ask her out to the dance. And to be my girlfriend...

We hung out a lot. And I'd already taken her out and if her behavior around me was any indication, then she liked me too.

"What are _you_ smiling about, dork?" Mikau grumbled as he shuffled out of our room and planted his skinny ass on the sofa.

I looked at him and chuckled. "About time you woke up. And I'm not a dork." I tried to kick at him, but he dodged, despite having just woken up.

"Dude, it's still freaking early. I didn't mean to wake up now."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "You know it's one in the afternoon, right?"

Mikau made a face, as if he didn't believe me. "Well, I'd still be asleep. But your thinking woke me up."

I stared at him. "What - how the hell did my thinking wake you up?"

"The smell of smoke as those gears turned-"

I swatted at him and my hand made contact on his skin.

"Ow! Dick!" Mikau shoved me and I laughed. He rolled his eyes, but a grin peeked across his lips.

"I'm hanging out with Zelda again this evening." I told him and he nodded.

"Ahhh..." He chuckled.

"What?"

"Behave." He stated.

I shook my head. "Just stop talking, Mikau."

Mikau laughed and grabbed the remote from me, changing the channel. "What kinda crap are you watching?"

I shrugged. He switched the channel to another movie with... ninjas or something.

I zoned again as Mikau watched the screen. But this time, my mind wandered more toward Ganon and what he'd done to Zelda. She hated talking about it, but I'd really wanted her to say something to someone about the incident. If he did that again, I honestly can't be held responsible for what I might do to him. My teeth grinded together as the memory of him over her like that and her little cry of pain. The silent plea in her eyes when she looked at me. I sighed. The way she tried to repress all of those memories was like... Like she was used to just forgetting things like that. And that made me worry a bit. As if she were used to being treated that way and preferred to just put it behind her. I could kind of understand why she would want to just let the Ganon thing go, but the fact that she needed to say something outweighed that reason.

Zelda will come around. I'll just talk to her. But first, our date tonight. I smiled. I had no idea how long I sat there thinking until Mikau spoke again.

"What time were you gonna get her?" He asked, eyes staying on the TV. But at some point, he'd changed to playing video games. "Becuase it's like five or something."

My eyes flicked toward the clock. It was actually 5:36. "Oh, damn!" I muttered, jumping up from the couch and hurrying to go get ready, Mikau's amused chuckle following me down the hall.

** Chapter 9! XD I'm sorry if this chapter kind of sucked. The next one is their whole date **_**and **_**things are gonna get more interesting. Familiar characters ( to some/most of you ) will show up soon. **

** Anyway, so... this is my first chapter on my NEW LAPTOP! Haha It's so awesome! XD Since school has started up again, I am going to do regular chapter updates on the weekend. Sometimes, if I have time, there may be a chapter or two in the middle of the week. But the weekend chapters are definite.**

** AND depending on the reviews I get on a chapter, I may just write a chapter during the week if y'all really want me too. :3 Depends on the reactions I guess.**

** Anyway, thank you for reading and please review! ( -and sometimes I just like to do random one shots, so if there is a pairing you wanna see, tell me. I prefer PM since I'll definitely remember, but you can put it in the reviews too! And don't worry, this story's chapters will always come first ;D Thanks!- )**

**- Nayrusapphire**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Zelda

"I'm glad we finally got to go out." Link said, chuckling softly as we walked along the street, past various shops and restaurants. He looked pretty good – as usual – in his dark jeans and dark blue shirt. He'd found it amusing that I was surprised he owned any color shirt _other_ than green.

"I know." I smiled. "Though last time we hung out was fun." I could've sworn I saw a blush creep across his cheeks, but it was a little dark, so… it could've been my imagination.

"Yeah, it was." He agreed, but his voice was a bit quieter than before. Then he announced, "Ah! Here we are!" My gaze lifted to the ornate sign above the restaurant we had stopped next to. _Great Bay Diner_ it read - the letters shone a soft blue. Link pulled the glass door, decorated with sea shells and ocean waves. Open and stood aside for me to go first. I nodded to him in thanks as I stepped into the dimly-lit restaurant. It was a nice, calm environment and had a cozy feel to it.

"I don't think I've ever been here." I mumbled, glancing around.

I heard Link gasp melodramatically from behind me and I faced him. "You haven't? Oh, goddesses – then you have not lived." He stated matter-of-factly.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked playfully. "Is it really _that_ good?"

"You'll have to find out." He winked and brushed past me easily to get a table. I mentally slapped myself at my sharp intake of breath when his hand brushed against mine. The way he affected me was bizarre and I could not deny the fact that I was definitely attracted to him. Maybe way more than I really should be. Exhaling slowly, I followed behind him to the table one of the employees brought us too. We each slid onto a booth seat – across from each other. I placed my elbows on the table, resting my chin in the curve of my palm. Link looked at me and smiled, causing a light heat to brush over my cheeks and the bridge of my nose.

A waitress sauntered up to our table. She seemed to be one of the very few humans that worked here – the rest of the employees I'd seen had all been zoras. I looked at her. Whoa… A human who really liked to show a lot of her skin. She was pretty too and, ah, well-endowed. Out of all the people we could have gotten…

"Can I get your drinks?" her voice was low and sultry. Her attention was completely focused on Link and he merely glanced at her once to say, "Coke, please," before looking at me. She frowned slightly and gave me an uncouth look, waiting for my response.

"Oh, um… just water, please." I told her, though she had moved her eyes back to Link who wasn't even looking at her.

"Be right back." The waitress said and turned away. Link scanned the menu.

"What are you going to get?" I asked, picking my own menu up off the table.

"Hm. I dunno." He smiled, eyes moving over the words on the menu. He really did have a great smile. I quickly looked away before I could stare. The waitress dropped off our drinks then and whipped out a notepad and a pen, the tip poised over the paper expectantly.

Link ordered something I probably couldn't have pronounced even if I tried and, since I had spent most of my time staring at him and not looking over the menu, I ordered the same thing he did. The waitress cast another intent glance at Link before walking away. She would probably love to be in my place right now.

"So." I said, capturing Link's attention as he looked at me again. "How's school going?"

Link laughed lightly. "Well, _mom_…" he began.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, hush." I retorted. He laughed again.

"It's good. I _believe _I'm passing everything." He smirked.

"What's your average?"

"Around a solid A."

"Huh." I lifted my eyebrows slightly. "Impressive."

He suddenly looked shy at my praise and it was a bit adorable. "Thanks." He mumbled, taking a sip of his drink. I grinned at his pleased expression.

Several minutes later, the waitress brought our food to our table and placed the plates in front of us respectively. We said thanks and she nodded once as she walked away again.

I smiled, amused as I poked my fork into my food. It actually looked pretty good.

"What are you smiling about?" Link asked after swallowing his first mouthful of food.

I shrugged, sticking some food into my mouth. After I'd swallowed, I said, "Nothing, just – the waitress likes you." I laughed softly. Link raised his eyebrows as if he had no clue what I was talking about.

"Oh, come on!" I said. "You didn't notice her or the looks she gave you?" I smirked and took another bite.

"Oh." He muttered. "No, I actually didn't notice. Besides, how could I_ possibly _look at _any _other girl when you're here?" He winked at me and took another bite of his own food. That made me fall quiet – with yet another blush sweeping over my skin. He chuckled under his breath, smiling at my expression.

…

Link

Zelda insisted she pay for at least half of the bill. But I wouldn't have it and she finally relented after a few attempts to discreetly slip some money into the bill book.

We walked out of the restaurant into a blast of chilly air. The warmth of the diner made it feel much colder outside. Zelda pulled her jacket closer around her, sticking her hands in the pockets. I had an urge to take her hands in mine and warm them up, but I didn't know how she would react to that.

"So, did you like it?" I asked and she looked up at me as we walked back to the campus.

"Oh, yes. It was really good." She said with a big smile that made me smile too.

"Good. I had a good time."

"Me too."

I stuffed my hands into my jeans pockets and grinned at her response. "I'm glad." We walked the rest of the way to her dorm. I honestly didn't want to leave her yet. I could spend hours with her and never get tired. She was just so amazing and fun to hang out with.

We stepped up to her dorm and got the door open. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Of course. Hope we get to hang out again soon." I replied, slightly rocking on my heels, stalling.

She looked at me, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Do you, um… wanna come in for a bit?" She asked, nudging the door open wider.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled and I nodded, stepping inside. She closed the door softly and I lowered myself onto the couch, my hands resting on my knees.

"Is Midna here?" I asked and Zelda sat next to me.

"I think she may already be asleep." She answered, leaning back against the sofa. I did the same, looking over at her.

"I never asked how your night out with the girls went." I said. I loved how I had her attention and she had her body turned toward me.

"It was fun." Zelda said, her tone slightly surprised as if she weren't used to going out and just hanging with friends. "I had a good time and they're really nice."

I smiled. "That's good. I knew you would become friends with them fast." I stated. Zelda nodded, smiling a bit.

She looked up at me through her thick lashed, her beautiful blue eyes scorching as they watched me. I needed to do something, make my move. And the dance was just a couple of weeks away, too. Plus… I couldn't help thinking of how amazing it would be if she were mine. Getting to hang out with her even more and just being with her. I hadn't stopped thinking of the night we kissed since it happened and I wanted so, so badly for it to happen again. She obviously hadn't hated it as she didn't pull away or anything. What if she'd just been surprised or something? No, she definitely kissed me back. Those were her hands, moving of their own accord through my hair and _her _body sinking into mine…

"Link?" Zelda said softly, her tone suggesting she'd been saying my name for a while. I flushed and cleared my throat, pushing my thoughts back and turning to her again.

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?" She asked curiously.

I stared at her, contemplating on what to say. She must know how I feel about her already, so the truth would be the right thing to say. Oh, but how would she react? Only one way to find out.

"Honestly…?"

Zelda nodded, watching me.

"Well, I was thinking about you." I admitted, hating the heat that lit up under my skin. Zelda's eyebrows went up and she looked at me, almost confused.

"What about me?"

Sighing softly, I said, "Well, um…" _Okay, just say it, you dork! _"Zelda, I like you. A lot." I said, waiting for her response.

It took her a second. "Really?" her voice was soft. "I mean, I kind of guessed, but hearing you say it…"

I nodded and she pursed her lips, looking down at her lap. She had a concentrated look on her face, her features shifting occasionally as if she were having some kind of internal battle. Her fingers absently twisted and pulled at a loose string that hung off the hem of her shirt. My heart hammered heavily as I waited for her to say something else. To return the sentiment. Or maybe she wouldn't… Damn, that'd be a bit embarrassing. Even more disappointing, though. I almost gave up when her eyes finally lifted back to mine.

"I really like you, too, Link."

Zelda

The look on Link's face would've been comical, if the conversation wasn't a bit serious. He looked genuinely surprised, but a slow smile crept over his lips. "Really?" He said and after a second I nodded. A small relived noise that sounded like part laugh, part sigh passed his slightly parted lips. I had thought about it a lot and I came up with the conclusion that I did indeed like Link. A _LOT. _I felt that I didn't need to worry about him though. I felt that he will be different than any other guys and I shouldn't assume he'd be awful just because almost every other guy was. And I _wanted _to give him a chance – I _wanted _to be with him in a more-than-friends way.

Link reached out and took one of my hands in his and now I was smiling too. "Okay, then I'll do this right." He chuckled softly, then his deep blue eyes peered into mine. "Zelda. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and I wanted to yell _YES! _In his face, but I kept a half-decent composure as I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes." I said, grinning widely and he placed a quick kiss to the top of my hand, then pulled me into a hug.

"Ugh, I've been wanting to do that for a while." He mumbled.

I pulled back and looked at him. "Really?" I laughed a bit. He nodded sheepishly, causing my grin to grow wider.

Link groaned softly. "As much as I don't want to, it's getting late and I should go." He frowned, looking at me. I found myself not wanting him to go either, but I knew he was right. I hadn't even realized how tired I was until he said something. We both rose from the sofa and stood next to the front door.

"Alright, Zelda. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, leaning in slowly as if to test my reaction and I eagerly met him halfway. I'd wanted to kiss him again as soon as he'd pulled away that night in his dorm. Our lips touched and he kissed me slowly, smoothly. This kiss was different than the first time – it got an even stronger reaction from me as his mouth molded to mine easily, the kiss seeming to reach deep inside me, scorching my body with heat. He pulled away way too soon, but if he didn't leave now, I would keep him here all night. And from the look in his eyes, I think he'd be fine with that. Even with Midna here…

"See you." He finally spoke, voice a bit thick. I nodded, smiling goofily at him as he opened the door.

"Bye, Link." He cast me one more smile before walking away. I looked after him until he disappeared around the corner, then I ducked back inside and shut the door. I almost immediately sank to the floor, my shaky legs hardly able to hold me up anymore.

Damn. If just a kiss - even a really good one – can make me like this, a puddle of girlie mush on the floor, then… Oh boy, was I in trouble.

** Okay! I hope you guys liked that chapter a bit more than the previous one. :3 I liked this chapter haha but you guys are the judges – thanks for reading and review! **

**NayruSapphire**


	11. Chapter 11

** I am so sorry, guys! I really have no excuse besides procrastination and being out of town. Plus, school has been tough and they've been shoving tests at us left and right. Then the whole freaking UNIVERSE was working against me once I started typing this up… :P So sorry again. And I will try my best not to have it happen again, but I can't promise when I'll have chapters up anymore. So…! I DO promise to have them up as soon as I can. Thanks for being patient. **

**Chapter 11**

Link

Even a week later, I couldn't get over the fact that Zelda had actually agreed to be my girlfriend. It wasn't like I had really low self-esteem or anything, but she's just amazing and now she was mine. I smiled to myself as I shoved large text books into my swollen backpack, getting ready for my classes. I couldn't wait until winter break was finally here. The dance… a break from school… Christmas. It was only a little ways away now, but it could not get here fast enough.

"Come on, Link." Mikau called to me from near the front door.

"Yeah, I'm comin'!" I answered, slinging my backpack onto my shoulder and heading toward where my roommate stood with the door half open. He slipped outside when I approached and I followed after him.

"Just another week, Link." Mikau grinned as we walked. "Until we're basically free."

I chuckled. "Yeah, but it's going to take its sweet ass time getting here, isn't it?" I said with a smirk.

Mikau nodded. "You bet." He agreed.

He waved to me as he went another way to his first class and I kept heading in my own direction. The air had cooled significantly since Fall was coming to a close and Winter was making its own chilly appearance. I tugged my jacket tighter around me and entered one of the scattered buildings on campus.

I knew Zelda would already be in class, as she was always there first before me. I walked into the classroom and our eyes met immediately. She gave me a small smile, which I returned, as I made my way up the aisle and slid into my own seat. I twisted in my seat to face Zelda who glanced up at me from where she had been working on something in her journal. Leaning over a bit, I smiled at her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked. I hadn't gotten to hang out with her much since we'd both been busy with school stuff. But now that we were more free, I was definitely going to change that.

Zelda breathed a soft laugh, a light pink tinting her cheeks. "Hmm…" she pursed her lips, pretending to consider the offer. "I don't know. My schedule…"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah, right." I said and she laughed.

"Yes, I'm free. Why?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Well…" I started, dragging the word out. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my dorm tonight." I suggested, my voice low as I looked at her. "Mikau's hanging out with Ruto, so…"

Zelda gently caught her lower lip between her teeth, drawing my gaze from her eyes to her mouth. She flushed slightly and I lifted my eyes again. "Sounds good." She said softly and I grinned, nodding.

"Awesome. Six."

At her single nod, I turned back around in my seat and faced the front of the class just as the professor strolled in, immediately starting the lecture.

…

Zelda

I walked out of my last class finally and headed toward the usual spot I met Link at after all of my classes were done. He had music club again today and I never missed a practice. Standing under the leafy cover of a large tree, I waited. Just then, my phone started to ring. I slipped it from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Zelda."

My body froze. I wished I had regarded the caller I.D. before answering. Swallowing audibly, I took a deep breath and replied, "What, dad?" My voice was harsh, but I didn't fix it.

"Don't use that tone with me." He said in a low voice, but he sounded tired. There was a sigh and then he added, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, well, you're talking to me. What do you need?"

"Well, how about coming over here for some of the winter break?" He asked the question so easily.

My jaw dropped. _Was he freaking… serious?! _I practically screamed in my head. He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to see me again. Now he acted as if nothing – _nothing_ – had happened the last time I was over there. The bruise I'd gotten had only just healed, but oh man, were my emotional scars, and anger, still pretty fucking there.

"Zelda?" My father said from the other end of the phone.

"Why, dad?" I exclaimed, but lowered my voice again as some people slightly glanced at me. "Why? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore. And do you think I wanna go back after-"

"Yes, Zelda, I know what I did. I know." He said in an almost flat tone.

"Then you should _know_ that I do _not_ want to go back." I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Just a few days, Zelda." My dad sighed again. "Just a few days. Let me give you your Christmas presents and stuff, then you can go. You don't even have to spend Christmas with me. Or New Years."

I chewed my lip thoughtfully. I would need a while to think about this. The idea of going back after last time... I was past done with all of his behavior.

"I'm seriously going to have to think about that…" I mumbled. "Last time was…" I trailed off, shaking my head. "I'll get back to you on that." I ended the call before he could answer.

What was his attitude now? He seemed tired or something. Turning around, I jumped slightly at the sight of Link standing there. "Holy crap! You scared me."

Link chuckled softly, stepping up to me and pulling me into a hug. "Everything alright? I wasn't eavesdropping or anything. I heard the end and saw your expression…" He pulled back and looked at me.

"Oh." I blinked. I wasn't into sharing this with him yet. I think it was okay to keep this to myself. "Yeah, everything is fine. Ready to go?"

He looked at me for another second, before nodding with a smile. "Ya, let's go." He slid his hand into mine absently, tugging me along with him as he headed to the music room.

…

…

I lay sprawled out on my sofa with my laptop resting, well, atop my lap. My fingers clacked over the keys smoothly and, once I'd finished the last paragraph of my essay, I glanced at the small clock at the lower right hand corner of the screen. Almost six. With a sigh, I shut the computer down, sliding it off my lap and onto the side of the couch. I stood and stretched, striding into my room to grab another shirt. Midna looked at me from her place on her bed, phone out and the screen lighting up her beautiful face.

"You headin' to Link's place?" Midna grinned knowingly, her eyebrows lifting. With a slight smirk, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you know that's where I'm going."

"Should I be expecting you back late? Or at all?"

Blushing deeply at that, I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're funny, Midna, but I don't think that's happening tonight." I stated.

"Ya never knowww…" she sang, giggling softly.

"Jeez, Midna…" I mumbled, but smiling as I waved at her. "I'll see you _later_."

Midna grinned at me, winking. "If you say so."

Pulling the door open, I walked out and headed toward Link's dorm room. My hands balled in the pockets of my jacket, my hair whipping around me as a chilly gale of wind blew through. I blew strands of it out of my mouth when the wind died, stepping up to Link's door and tapping my knuckled a couple times against it.

A minute later, the door opened and Link ushered me in out of the cold. Exhaling, I shivered. "Thanks." I smiled, pushing my hair back from my face and tossing it over my shoulder.

"Sure," Link smiled back. "Want something to drink?"

"Mmm, sure." I said, taking a seat on the couch. Link nodded and disappeared for a couple of minutes while I rubbed my hands together, warming them. He emerged from the other room, holding two glasses and handed one to me. I took a sip. "Ooo, thanks." I licked my lips. Warm apple cider was great at this time of year.

Link chuckled. "Sure." He said, setting his own glass down after taking a long drink. "So, you want to watch a movie or something? Whatever you wanna do." He smiled, looking at me.

"Oh, I don't know." I mumbled, laughing slightly. Link smiled, picking his glass up once again to take a sip before setting it back down.

"Okay, well." He stood up as I looked around.

"Oh, what about a game?" I asked, my eyes roaming over his videogame system that was hooked up to small-ish TV.

Link turned his head a bit and looked to where I looked. "Yeah, sure! If you want to." He grinned, walking over to set it up. "I didn't know you liked videogames."

I laughed softly. "Learn something new everyday." I stated and he chuckled, switching the television screen on and pressing the ON button on the system.

He handed me a controller and I watched as the opening screen came on. "Ahhh, a classic." I said, laughing.

"Hey, Super Smash Bros is definitely one of the coolest games."

"Hm," I mused, smiling. "I think I'm gonna have to agree with you there." Link set up a game and started a match.

"So you doing anything special when winter break comes?" Link asked conversationally as his fingers moved over the controls easily.

I pursed my lips a bit, my eyes on the television screen. "Well, my dad wants me to go over there for a few days. I don't know if I will, though." I told him. He made a noise of acknowledgement but said no more. We played for several silent minutes before I returned the same question to him.

Link exhaled, looking over at me as the scores rolled onto the screen (he beat me), and shrugged slightly. "I really don't know. I was hoping to spend a good amount of it with you." He smiled that brilliant smile that could light up the darkest of rooms.

I glanced at my lap, my cheeks heating up with a light blush. "Well, that can be arranged." I said, lifting my gaze back to him. His grin widened.

…

We played more rounds for a couple of hours, until we got tired of the game. I placed the controller on the floor and leaned back on the sofa. Link stretched his arms above his head, the hem of his t-shirt lifting slightly to reveal tight muscle on his stomach. I looked away before he could catch me staring and, instead, busied myself with a piece of loose thread at the edge of my sweater.

"Why do you always wear a jacket?" Link asked after a small space of silence. I looked up at him again and he watched me expectantly. I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what.

"It's… comfortable." I decided to say. It _was_ true. It gave me a sense of security knowing that my scars or bruises weren't visible to anyone. But wouldn't there come a time when I would have to tell Link? If I'm going to be in a relationship with him, I couldn't keep a secret like that…

"That's it, though?"

Maybe he'd already guessed that I was hiding something. The way he watched me made me feel as if he knew, but was trying to allow me to tell him on his own. Huh. He did know me… Even after only a couple months. Had it really only been that long since I'd come here and met him? It felt so long; like I'd known him for years. When I still didn't respond, he must have taken that as a clue to wait longer for a real answer from me.

I frowned a little. Now it had gotten a bit awkward. I searched for something to change the subject with when I felt my left side warm. I glanced up and saw Link had moved over right next to me. I gasped softly in surprise and at his closeness. His deep blue eyes stared down at me and the corner of his lips tipped up slightly.

"You know what?" He asked softly. My eyes were drawn to his and my lips parted involuntarily when I felt his warm breath brush past my cheek.

He stayed in that same position, not moving away, not moving closer. "I forgot to ask you something." He said matter-of-factly.

I smiled up at him. "What?" I mumbled.

"Zelda." Link said, a cute smile dancing along his sensual lips. "Would you go to the winter dance with me?"

I had completely forgotten about the dance. I knew Link and his band would be playing there though. I guess I just hadn't thought about anyone asking me. But I could go with Link! The thought made me smile and I nodded. "Of course." I told him, laughing lightly.

He actually looked relived, as if he hadn't thought I'd say yes. "Great!" He grinned and I leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He had other plans though and, as I began to pull back, his hand came up to gently cup the side of my neck and pull me back to him. Our lips met and my stomach tightened pleasantly. His arms wound securely about my waist, gently tugging me forward and I easily came with him, sinking against his body involuntarily. He had such a crazy effect on me, I could barely think. My mind became fuzzy and I slid my hands up his chest to curl in that messy hair of his. The silky strands spilled through my fingers and I pressed even closer to him. I faintly heard a low appreciative sound come from deep in his throat and I couldn't help the small smile that stretched my lips.

All my senses were on high alert, yet I had no idea what had happened until we were laying back on the couch and I felt his weight on me. My breath came in short gasps, but my mouth stayed molded to his. I felt the length of his body against mine, the right pressure in all the right places; the deliciousness of his warm weight making me shiver. He lowered his mouth to my neck, brushing his lips just under my jaw. A needy whimper escaped my lips and I flushed in embarrassment. I don't think I've ever made that noise before… I could feel his amused smile as his kisses continued their trail over the slope of my neck and his hands wandered over my hips. And then I felt the cool palms of his hands against my stomach and over my side beneath my shirt. I tilted my head back slightly, panting a little and biting my lip. His touch sent chills through me, sharp electric feelings that reached my soul. I couldn't believe how much he affected me, how he could do this to me in such a short time and with only kisses. Or a touch.

And then I felt his hands at the buttons on my jeans and my thoughts sharpened. I… really wanted him at the moment, but… I wasn't… I didn't think I was ready for this much further yet. Link felt my hesitation and immediately stopped, lifting his head to look down at me. His lips were a bit swollen and he panted softly.

"Do you want me to stop?" He breathed softly, watching me. I looked up at him. I just couldn't do this yet. As much as I wanted to, just…not now.

I swallowed and nodded my head barely. He fixed my shirt, pulling it back down gently and then taking my hands and pulling me up as he straightened. "Sorry. Kinda got carried away." He said.

I laughed softly, blushing. "No, I'm sorry I made us stop, I just…"

"Zelda. You have no reason to apologize, I understand. If you're not ready, okay." He smiled and I felt the burn of oncoming tears in my eyes. No, no – was I actually crying?! …Yep.

Small tears leaked and Link looked a little startled. "Did… did I do something?" He asked. I shook my head quickly, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, kissing the side of my head. Maybe I was overreacting, I don't know. But that meant more to me than he probably thought. I thought back to all of the previous guys I'd been with. How they… wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Link would let me go at my own pace though, and I appreciated that.

"Thank you." I told him and he simply nodded against my shoulder.

"Anything, sweetheart." He mumbled into my hair and I smiled.

Soon I'd forget my past – at least for the most part. And I knew Link was the key to getting where I wanted to go with that. He was who I wanted beside me the whole time.

**Yep. That's chapter 11.** **I'm kinda iffy on this chapter. I liked it a little, then not a really. I dunno. Hope you guys liked it a bit at least. Some more of Zelda's past poking through. I've got the other chapters planned and things are going to get… interesting from now on. :D Heh heh – STAY TUNED! :3**


End file.
